For No One
by LacusFan
Summary: AU. Story about Athrun trying to get over Lacus and getting on with life. Rated T just to be safe. Please read and review. UPDATED: COMPLETE.
1. For No One

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**Warning**: Extremely AU. No Coordinators, no Bloody Valentine, etc. And it's probably going to be depressing for a good duration of the story.

**Warning 2:** Pairings can be deceptive. Don't get all in a tizzy.

I managed to crank out this six part story in just a couple of days. Sorry if the editing is a little rough, but I'll be away for a while. I wanted to get this out. I might come back later and polish some more. Maybe continue the story?

The chapter titles and end quotes are a stylistic decision I've been thinking of using for some time. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Special thanks to DragonBlond for her advice and encouragement.

**End A/N**

* * *

**For No One**

Work had been slow during the holiday season. It was good to get a little vacation time. At least, that's what Athrun used to think.

The reality was that this vacation was terrible. He needed work to keep his mind off of certain things.

Winter, just past Christmas. Turning his head slightly to the right, he could see that everything outside was frosted over. Many would find the view from his home breathtaking. It was beautiful, especially from the second story master bedroom.

He hated it.

Returning to his original position was nearly effortless. The pillow beckoned and gravity supplied the obedience. He was so well sunk into the bed by now that any half-hearted attempt to move resulted in him returning to this position. Flat on his back, staring up at the motionless ceiling fan.

Athrun had been in this position for nearly a week now, excluding brief food or bathroom breaks. He didn't go anywhere, didn't do anything over this, the most terrible of vacations. That was how he wanted it.

And he hated himself for it.

He had brushed off all his friends for the past few months. Athrun sincerely doubted if anyone out there was still his friend anyway. The phone had stopped ringing days ago.

Athrun tiled his head to the left this time, toward his nightstand. On it were three items. A fourth, the alarm clock, had been flung into the wall the first morning of this vacation. The pieces lay by the dresser in a circular chaotic arrangement, as if wild savages had performed a frenzied dance and passed out. The first of the remaining items was the remote. He always had the TV on, but he never watched it. Occasionally he would put in a movie while up doing other things, but he didn't watch those either.

The last two items seemed to go together by now. Six months, nine days and about four hours since zero hour. One of the items was his father's service pistol, a 9mm. It was often in his hands, but not at the moment. He still had the taste of the barrel on his tongue from an hour ago. Satisfyingly metallic.

The final item was symbolic for the cause of this misery. A picture in a cheap wooden frame. Cheap because he had to keep replacing it. It had often been given the same treatment as his recently deceased alarm clock. Two people, happy and smiling, were in the portrait. Athrun hardly recognized himself, but then he had lost a lot of weight and didn't take care of his looks the way that he used to. Now he was scruffy, sorely in need of a hair cut and shave. But the biggest issue was his weight. He was never a big guy, so losing fifteen or twenty pounds made him abnormally weak and sickly.

The other person in the picture . . . he still got lost in her eyes. Bluish gray was an extremely rare shade, but then so was the pink of her hair. Lacus Clyne.

He hated her.

He loved her.

He hated everything, especially himself.

So full of contradictions. But then, that's how one feels when you lose the love of your life. Closing his eyes, he could almost smell her favorite perfume, almost feel the softness of her lips.

"_I'm sorry, Athrun. I just don't love you anymore."_

No, she didn't say that.

"_I've found someone else."_

No, not that either. Things would be so much more simple if that had been the case. She had said she wanted to reevaluate her life, to find herself. Athrun, being the good guy that he was, had been supportive of the decision at the time. _Whatever is best for you, then that's what you should do. I love you and want only your happiness, even if it means we'll be apart for now. _

Back then he thought this was just a phase, that they would get back together soon. And perhaps they would have if Athrun didn't keep screwing it up. When she said she needed to find herself, there was no hint that she wanted an outright breakup. Knowing that he wanted to settle down soon, this was maybe just her way of putting the breaks on things for a few months while she considered the inevitable proposal. Instead of waiting for the happy reconciliation that they both expected, Athrun had pushed her away. _Don't forget that I love you while you're doing your soul searching._

Now he didn't know if she cared for him, even as just a friend. From time to time, he doubted if she ever had. Every time they spoke it ended in an argument. He desperately wanted to be with her and it was driving him crazy, as if she was a powerful narcotic that he had been addicted to for all his life. He could hardly speak to her without blaming her for his misery, even though he also insisted that he was already over her and quite happy to get some space.

"_Do you think I'm not miserable, as well? That you are the only one who is suffering?" _Such comments fueled both his hope that she still cared for him as well as his despair at being apart from her. It only made him lash out again, like a wounded animal.

_But I need you, _he always failed to say. He was going to propose just a few days ago as Christmas had been a special time for them. They had dated in high school and all the way through college. Over a quarter of his life had been defined by his being with her. _Who am I now?_ he would ask himself.

The signs had been there for a long time. They were madly in love, or so they had convinced themselves. But they had also lost interest in so many things. Their relationship was stagnant, as if everything was done just to go through the motions. And the whole time, the foundation of their love had been that they were best friends. Maybe that's where they should have left it all those years ago. But none of these thoughts made it any easier on Athrun. Perhaps not for Lacus either.

Maybe that was why Lacus had eventually wanted out. She was so quiet, and yet there was an inner strength that surprised everyone from time to time. She would never be content to remain "that woman with Athrun Zala." Unfortunately, all Athrun had wanted out of life was to be "that man with Lacus." He had no drive, no ambition. And without her, he had nothing to live for.

_No one to leave behind when I'm gone,_ he thought once more as he reminded himself of the taste of the gun. No family and only a handful of friends with whom he had already lost touch. _Will I do it this time? Does it make me a coward for killing myself? Or am I a coward because I can't kill myself?_

A vaguely familiar voice came from the open bedroom door. "Athrun, what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Athrun retorted, "Perhaps a better question is 'what the hell are you doing in my house?'" His eyes narrowed at the intruder. Meyrin Hawke, a coworker. Someone who he once regarded as a friend. One of the few. 

"I was worried," the redhead's fear receded a bit as Athrun replaced the pistol on the nightstand. "And apparently with good reason. I tried calling, but . . ."

Making it to his feet, he saw the reason for not hearing the phone. He had broken the last phone in the house after trying to wish Lacus a merry Christmas.

"Whew," Meyrin made a face. "How long has it been since you bathed?"

Athrun could only glare.

"Well, you get cleaned up and I'll make you some dinner."

For the first time he noticed that there were grocery bags at her feet.

"What?" Meyrin wasn't feeling the least bit self conscious with all this staring and glaring going on. Well, maybe a little. "Something on my face?"

Athrun relaxed a bit. "Yeah, something green."

"You must be so starved you're seeing things," she laughed. "Go on and get ready."

Having been defeated for the moment, Athrun obeyed silently. He found the bath already drawn and waiting on him. Meyrin didn't have the foresight to remove razors and electronic devices from view, however. Perhaps a few moments ago was the first time anyone had any indication that he was suicidal.

Athrun sighed. _Well, I'm not going to kill myself with someone in the house._ He removed the offending objects from his path before peeling off the pajamas he had worn for the past five days.

While soaking in the tub he stared at his left wrist. Some time ago he had been in the kitchen cooking, wondering why he didn't plow his car into a bridge pylon on the way home. While lost in thought he had accidentally cut himself. He had never given thought to slitting his wrists before. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how he looked at the situation, this particular cut wouldn't kill him. It was about two inches away from the vital arteries. He had treated it himself and a thin scar remained.

Holding his breath, Athrun slid under the water. His head itched like it was on fire, though he had successfully ignored it until now. Athrun wondered how cave men kept their sanity, with all the long hair and no shampoo. _Forget the wheel. If I had been around back then, soap and shampoo would have been first on my list of things to do._

As he surfaced, Athrun caught a glimpse of the door closing swiftly, silently. Perhaps it was his imagination, or maybe she was checking up on him. Meyrin was a good girl and always supportive. And she was quite pushy. Meyrin refused to be anything less than a close friend.

But the only girl he ever wanted was Lacus. Everyone knew that. Even Meyrin.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself while shaving in his bathrobe. Leaning over the sink was difficult, but necessary to get a good view of his sunken cheeks. He hurt all over. For the first time, Athrun could see that the stress and depression was affecting more than his weight.

"It's ready," Meyrin informed him.

"Thanks. For everything." Athrun didn't turn to face her.

Instead, she came to stand at his side. "See? Don't you feel better now that you're clean?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Get dressed while I set the table."

* * *

Meyrin watched over him like a doting mother. She made plenty of food, all of it fattening, and made Athrun eat generous portions. She also made him eat it slowly, as she didn't want him to get sick. 

Being the bright and energetic girl that she's famous for, she could at least do this tactfully. Instead of explicitly barking orders, she kept him too busy talking to eat. The dinner took at least an hour. Probably two.

"Hey, let's watch that movie," Meyrin insisted.

"What movie?"

"That one you used to go on and on about. The one where they have to blow up a bridge."

That was half a year ago. He was a little surprised that she would remember it. "Fine." Athrun went to his room and acquired the desired disk.

Meyrin patiently waited on the couch while he fired up the home theater system in his spacious living room. "This is a nice place. Your parents built it, right?"

"Yeah. Big, empty and reasonably far from civilization." Athrun used to love the place. Of course, that was before losing Lacus. Everything now ready, Athrun took a seat on the couch a polite distance from his guest.

"It's not that far. Only twenty miles from the city."

"That's still pretty far."

"It's only fifteen miles from my house. You should come visit us sometime. Luna's been worried about you, too."

"Isn't she more concerned with how she can get Shinn even more tightly wrapped around her finger?"

Meyrin let out a tee-hee at his little joke. "True. He's totally whipped now."

The two sat in silence for the duration of the film.

"You look tired," Meyrin observed.

"Not really."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Meyrin offered to help him up, but he politely refused.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," he scoffed.

"Likewise," she matched his sarcasm. Taking him by the arm, she led him to the master bedroom upstairs. "Get some rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You need a new alarm clock and some phones. And if you don't stop breaking them, I'm going to lock you in a padded room at the hospital."

* * *

Athrun awoke to the same scene as the previous few days. Things were still covered in a thin layer of ice and snow outside, though the roads were quite clear and passable. His TV was off, though he didn't remember whether or not he went to sleep with it on. The remains of his alarm clock and phone were nowhere to be found. Those were not the only things that were out of place. 

His picture was missing. And his father's pistol. And many other things. There were once shoe boxes filled with love letters and greeting cards Lacus had sent him over the years, each of which still carried the scent of her perfumes. There used to be a stuffed animal that Lacus slept with as a child. It was her most precious childhood possession. At the time, it meant a lot that she would give it to him. "_So you'll never be lonely when I'm away,"_ she had said. "_Wherever I am, know that I'll always love you."_

Tingling olfactory nerves brought him out of his pensive state. The smell of bacon made his mouth water, seducing him into following the salt cured sent down the stairs, past the breakfast nook and into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

It was Meyrin again. In her pajamas.

"Moving in?" Athrun cocked an eyebrow at the increasingly unwelcome house guest.

Meyrin thought about that for a moment before responding, as if wondering what type of retort would be most appropriate. She decided that honesty should prevail over wit in this one instance. "I was worried and didn't want to leave you alone."

The sincerity in her voice and genuine concern on her face kept Athrun from responding as harshly as he would have liked. "Whatever."

"I noticed you have a guitar in the spare bedroom. Do you still play?" She placed a plate of food in front of him as he sat at the small breakfast table.

"No. I haven't played in a while," he lied.

"A shame. I'd like to hear you some time." Meyrin knew full well that it would remind him too much of Lacus, but if he was ever going to survive this he would have to learn to live with the fact he would still have to deal with these things. If he shut himself off from everything that reminded him of her, then there wouldn't be anything left. He had been with her too long.

"Maybe I will sometime," he almost offered. He didn't really want to and immediately regretted hinting that he would. He had only played for Lacus.

"I'll hold you to that," Meyrin promised. As a matter of fact, she would try to get him to tune up and play before they left.

And he did, though she didn't really care for the song. It was a beautiful melody, but very sad. It reflected his mood and situation almost perfectly. The strums were a soft and even ohm-pah-pah-pah, but it was the words that nearly yanked tears from her eyes.

"_Your day breaks, your mind aches; you find that all her words of kindness linger on when she no longer needs you.  
She wakes up, she makes up; she takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry, she no longer needs you.  
And in her eyes you see nothing; no sign of love behind the tears, cried for no one. A love that should have lasted years."_

"_You want her, you need her; and yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead. You think she needs you.  
And in her eyes you see nothing; no sign of love behind the tears, cried for no one. A love that should have lasted years."_

"_You stay home, she goes out; she says that long ago she knew someone, but now he's gone. She doesn't need him.  
Your day breaks, your mind aches; there will be times when all the things she said will fill your head. You won't forget her.  
And in her eyes you see nothing; no sign of love behind the tears, cried for no one. A love that should have lasted years."_(1)

It was this moment when Meyrin finally understood the depths of Athrun's sorrow. He had lost a large part of what made him who he was. And the pain in his voice . . . it did more to convey his feelings than seeing him with a gun in his mouth.

* * *

_Cried for no one . . ._

* * *

1. "For No One," Lennon/McCartney. Revolver, 1966. 


	2. A Little Help From My Friends

**A Little Help From My Friends**

"Just how do you keep getting into my house anyway?"

Meyrin held up a tarnished old key, which was now firmly attached to her key chain. "That potted plant on the back doorstep. The dead one. Looks like they used to be geraniums."

"I see." Athrun hated geraniums, unlike his mother. Though he always kept one their since she died, he had stopped caring about things like that after Lacus. He had stopped caring about a lot of things. He didn't even place flowers on his parents' grave site on their wedding anniversary this year. November 9th; the day came and went without him even knowing.

"Don't tell me you're surprised to see me." Meyrin put her hands to her hips, standing over him as he lay in the bed.

"Not really. You've all but moved in," he gave up. There was no keeping her away. She had been with him nearly every free moment for the past few weeks. She stayed over on the weekends and even a few weeknights sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms.

"That's what I'd like to talk to you about." Her expression turned suddenly serious.

Athrun was dreading this. "It's not like I could keep you out now that you have a key. But don't expect too much from me."

Meyrin relaxed. "Good. Because I've already brought a bunch of my stuff." Sighing she continued, "And I don't expect any thing. We're just friends, right?" She placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"Yeah." Athrun let out a relieved exhale, glad to have that issue cleared up.

"What do you say we go out for the day? You know, do something fun." Meyrin laughed, "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet an interesting girl and I'll meet an interesting guy."

"Maybe so." He had severe doubts about that.

"Come on," she took his hands and pulled him out of bed. "I've got just the thing."

Girls have some strange ideas of fun. At least, that's how Athrun viewed the situation. Fun can mean dancing, quiet walks in the park, watching romantic films, theater, etc. But deep down he knew exactly what Meyrin had in mind. It was something Lacus liked to do whenever she was feeling down.

Shopping.

Athrun ended up holding a few bags, but Meyrin was kind enough to let him browse through more guy-friendly stores at his leisure. Sporting goods, electronics, music, books and other such things.

She asked, "Are you going to get that? You've been eying for quite a while."

"No, I don't need another golf club. My set is fine. Besides, I don't play that often." He replaced the driving iron in its appointed display and resumed walking around the massive mall with his companion.

"Where to now?"

"Don't tell me you've run out of stores already," Athrun chuckled.

"No, but it's getting late and there's only so much a girl can afford on my salary. So, any ideas?"

"Yeah," his smile receded a bit. "I do have one."

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Zala. Your usual table?" The host was dressed in a well-tailored tuxedo, complete with tails.

"That'll be fine, Herbert." Athrun wasn't exactly on a first name basis with the gentleman, but his name was on a plaque at the podium. It always had been. And Athrun was once quite a regular.

Meyrin was a little taken aback by the exchange. And the place itself. Sliding into a spacious booth across from Athrun she whispered,"I've never heard of this place. It's got to be outrageously expensive."

"It's not that bad. And it's a well-kept secret, so don't go blabbing about this place to Shinn and Luna."

"Of course." Meyrin didn't have to be told that this place was special. Athrun must have come here often with Lacus. Meyrin was also quite glad that Athrun insisted on changing into something more presentable. Most here were in suits and nice dresses.

"Hmm," Athrun examined the wine list carefully. It was unnecessary as he had memorized it long ago.

"Are you sure this is alright?" she asked above the soft music playing in the background. The lights were dim, serving to add to the romantic atmosphere.

"It's fine, so don't worry." He mistakenly thought she was concerned about the expense.

An elderly gentleman came to take their order. "What shall I get for you and the lady, sir?" Having secured their palate's desires, a crisp turn preceded his march to the kitchen.

Meyrin noticed that a lot of people were staring. "Um, Athrun."

He answered curtly, "Ignore them. They're not used to me being here with someone else."

Actually, Meyrin had become increasingly aware of how others were taking a keen interest in her presence with Athrun. Not so much at work, but whenever they went somewhere together it's like she felt she was intruding. Like she was taking up sacred space once occupied by someone far more important. "You'd think no one ever saw a guy and girl just be friends before."

"One would think," Athrun muttered.

Then Meyrin saw something that turned her white as a sheet.

"Something wrong?" He was about to turn his head . . .

"Athrun, don't look toward the bar." There was a sense of urgency in her voice. "Please."

He didn't obey. It was _her_. Without a word, he got up and left Meyrin.

"Athrun!" She tried to yell silently. It came out more like a desperate hiss.

He didn't hear. Taking a seat next to _her_ he ordered, "Scotch and soda. Didn't know you were back in town," he stated to the lady.

"Athrun?" Lacus hardly recognized him. "You do not look well."

"Thanks. I could say the same about you." But he knew it wasn't true. She looked stunning, though her face was slightly more careworn than he remembered from their last encounter.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?" She placed a gentle hand on his wrist, preventing him from drinking the newly arrived beverage.

"Nope. I'm just fine. You?" He placed his free hand over hers. Their fingers laced together as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"I'm a little tired. Trying to keep busy." The care and sincerity in her eyes indicated what she would say next, "You know, I . . ."

"Don't say it," he cut her off. "Let's not talk about it."

"You're right. It'll only make things worse." She finished her wine and tried to pay the tab but Athrun got his money out first. Placing that same gentle hand on his cheek, she bade him farewell. "Take care of yourself, Athrun."

Her touch was so soft and warm. Her scent lingered in the air about him long after she was gone. Sitting next to her made all the feelings come back; a wellspring of love and joy opened deep within him. But now it was being slowly replaced with an unforgiving hatred. After a while, all these raging emotions would be replaced with a void. It took another scotch and soda before he remembered that he didn't come here alone.

Meyrin asked upon his return, "Everything alright?" Though quite peeved, she wasn't entirely unsympathetic.

"Yeah. Sorry." Athrun realized she must have sat here alone for at least a quarter hour.

"It's fine. The food just arrived." It took a lot of courage for her to ask this next question. "How do you feel?"

"How should a person feel when they lose a lover and their best friend in the same instant? She was the only person I ever confided in, the only person I was ever really close to."

"There must be times when you just want to forget." She would be shocked by his response.

"Never. If I forgot her, then I'd only be forgetting a large part of what makes me who I am."

"You know, there's a lot more to you than that." Meyrin showed him the kindest smile she could muster under the circumstances. "And I know you'll do alright for yourself once you get back on your feet."

* * *

Athrun had a little too much. Not that Meyrin didn't partake herself, but she knew she'd have to hold back or there would be nobody to drive Athrun's car home. And she wouldn't feel right just leaving it at the restaurant and taking a cab.

Athrun, of course, couldn't drive. He wasn't very steady on his feet either, so Meyrin took charge of that too once they got home. She had taken charge over so much of his life already that this seemed no extra burden for her to carry.

"Watch where you put that hand," Meyrin warned.

"Sorry," he slurred. He balled up his fist to keep the fingers from swaying inappropriately.

She had his arm draped over her shoulder so he could lean on him as they trudged up the stairs side by side. This naturally left his fingers near a forbidden area. Knowing he didn't intend the offensive movements only helped her disposition somewhat. There was nothing she hated more than a drunk making a pass.

"Don't worry about it," Meyrin sighed. "Here we go." Gently, she let him slump on the bed. The only help she felt comfortable offering now was the removal of his coat and tie. The rest he would have to manage for himself.

"Goodnight, Meyrin."

"See you in the morning." Flicking off his light, she made her way to her room. _My, my. I've been through some bad breakups, but I've never seen anything like this. Poor guy._

Now in her own bed, dressed in warm flannel pajamas, she had time to think.

_Athrun's been a good friend to me. Perhaps the best I ever had. I wish I could be that for him now, but will he think I'm just trying to replace Lacus? Will he look for something more than friendship from me? Can I give that? He is rather attractive . . ._ That startled her. She had never thought of him in that way before.

Meyrin shook those thoughts from her mind. _Must be the alcohol talking. There's no point in dwelling on these things. Sure he's a great guy, but that's not what I want right now. And it's definitely not what he needs._

She lay there for an hour, her mind racing. Giving it up, she decided to go check on her ailing friend. He was asleep, still in his dress shirt and pants. Athrun moaned in his nightmares. Meyrin knew exactly what he was dreaming about. Unable to think of a way to comfort him, she left and sought sleep of her own.

Eventually consciousness slipped away and Meyrin was forced to struggle through her own unpleasant dreams.

* * *

"Sorry about last night."

"You don't have to apologize, Athrun." Meyrin smiled across the small breakfast table at her roommate.

"You've been a big help and I don't want to offend you." That was about as much as he had opened up to anyone in the past several months. Hey was trying to say that she was the one friend he didn't want to run off.

"Really, Athrun. It's fine. No harm done." She wasn't sure if he was apologizing for leaving her alone at the restaurant or for inadvertently feeling her up. Not that it mattered much now.

"I'm glad." Slowly but surely, he was beginning to warm up to his semipermanent house guest.

Something for which Meyrin was quite glad. "How are you? Really?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I try not to think about it."

* * *

_I get by with a little help from my friends . . ._


	3. Cry Baby Cry

**Cry Baby Cry**

"Meyrin, honey, what's wrong?" Lunamaria gave her sister a hug. They hadn't seen much of each other over the past year, though they still spoke often by telephone.

"We had a fight. It'll be alright once things settle down. No big deal," Meyrin put on a fake smile.

One that Luna could see straight through. "How are things going?"

Before answering, Meyrin took a seat on the couch and got a good look at the place. The apartment hadn't changed much in the year since she had moved in with Athrun. "Fine. Athrun's getting better, but . . ."

"He's making things hard for you?"

"Yeah, but just recently."

"You know, it's not going to be easy for either of you to get on with your lives if you two keep living together. That kind of scares most potential dates off."

"All but the tramps," Meyrin sighed.

"So that's what it's about," Luna laughed. "He had a girl over?"

Meyrin couldn't look her sister in the eye. "She was a complete whore." Meyrin knew she was exaggerating, but she had no kind words for this girl.

"Athrun in any danger of falling for her?"

"It was just a one night stand as far as I can tell, but it still made me very uncomfortable to find that skank in my shower first thing in the morning."

Luna couldn't help but laugh, much to her sister's discomfort.

"It's not that funny."

"On the bright side, I guess it's a start. Maybe he's finally getting over Lacus."

Meyrin just shook her head. "No, she looked a lot like Lacus. So much so that it was kind of scary. But I hope nothing comes of it. He promised me it wouldn't."

"I don't think you have to worry about it, then. Athrun's one of those really great guys. Maybe he's just enjoying a brief wild streak before returning to normal."

"Let's hope so." A brief smile crossed Meyrin's lips. "Yeah, he's one to keep his word."

"You two have gotten really close," Luna conjectured.

"Yes. He's a great friend and we talk about almost everything." At least that was one objective Meyrin had soundly achieved.

* * *

"Hello? Oh, hi Meer." Meyrin rolled her eyes in borderline disgust. "No, I'm afraid he's not here. May I take a message?" Meyrin made sounds like she was hunting for a pen and paper, which of course she wasn't. "I see. I'll be sure to tell him."

The Lacus-look-alike at least knew enough not to call in the first week or so. Since then she had called at least twice a week for two weeks straight. Athrun had felt that he at least owed the girl a second date, which only made the calls more frequent afterward.

"Oh my God," Meyrin hid her face in her hands. "Can things get any worse?"

"Something wrong?"

Meyrin turned to see Athrun coming in the door. If she didn't tell him, would things be any worse than if she did? "It was Meer again."

"I see. That's why you're all in the dumps."

"Yeah. Do you like her?"

"I don't know. She's hot, but . . . I don't know. She's not exactly . . ." Athrun was searching for a way to describe the seed of doubt within him. He knew perfectly well that his initial attraction to her was because of his emotional baggage. And that it wouldn't be fair for him or for Meer to proceed from that.

"If you don't want her hounding you, maybe you should let her know." It was difficult to hide Meyrin's dislike for the girl, so she didn't really try all that hard.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll call her later."

"And I've been thinking . . ."

"Yes?" Athrun's emerald eyes betrayed confusion.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"I don't want to intrude on your dating life any more than I already have. Maybe it's time I moved out."

"If that's what you want."

"Is that all you have to say?" Heartbreak showed in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Meyrin? That I'll miss you? I will. That I really appreciate all you've done for me? I do. That you're the best friend I've had since . . ?" Athrun sighed, "Well, you are. If there's anything else you want from me you're going to have to ask. I'm not that good at reading minds."

"I just want to know that you'll be alright and that once I leave we'll still be close."

"Sure. You can keep the key if it'll make you feel any better." Unsure of what to do, he gave her a hug.

"I can't help but feel a little sad. Like things will change." She let him in on a little secret, "You know, you've been like the big brother I always wanted."

"We'll be as close as you want. But you know how I am. If we start to lose touch, just call or come by. You'll always be welcome." Athrun had an idea on how to cheer her up. "Hey, why don't we throw a little party. Invite some friends, if I still have any."

"Sure. I'll make the arrangements." Meyrin loved a good party.

* * *

This was extremely hard for him. "I owe you an apology. You see, I used to date a girl who looked a lot like you. I loved her with all my heart and soul, but it still didn't work out in the end. Maybe it was doomed from the start but I'm sure I didn't make matters any better. I was a fool and made some decisions that hurt us both."

"I don't see where this is going." She had captured his left arm, squeezing it tightly to her chest. She knew she was clingy, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm trying to say that I don't think I can love you. Not now at least. I'm sorry, Meer. I'm afraid that if we got together that it'd only be because I miss her. No one person can replace another. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me. You deserve better."

"I see. Your live-in girlfriend doesn't want to share." Tears welling in her eyes, Meer was contemplating hard on whether to smack him or kick him in the shins.

"Meyrin and I never dated," he reminded her.

Not that his explanations mattered much. She already knew there wasn't another woman in Athrun's life. Meer was hurting and she conveyed it to the object of her affection with every fiber of her being.

Searching for something to say was all he could do. He couldn't help be feel like he was pushing Lacus away all over again. Maybe because he was hurting Meer because of Lacus. "I'm telling you this because I care about you, because I don't want to hurt you worse later on. I hope you find a really great guy someday. One that can make you happier than I could."

"I thought I had found my really great guy, but I guess I was wrong. I didn't sleep with you because I'm easy. I did it because I really . . ." She was unable to go on. Meer decided against assaulting him and just left.

It was a beautiful autumn afternoon in the park. Leaves made an orange and red blanket on the grassy hills. The trees were sparse and there were not enough leaves hanging to give any shade to Athrun's chosen park bench. He had chosen the best one, in his opinion. It sat on a hill directly under an old oak. He had a great view of Meer stalking off towards her car.

Athrun's voice rang hollow as he whispered to himself, "Still have that knack for screwing things up, don't you Zala." Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the bench to stretch his back out.

"Are you doing well?"

Athrun didn't know if what he heard was real. It was _her_ voice. Athrun didn't turn or open his eyes, afraid that the phantom voice would leave. "Isn't it obvious."

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I hope you can find happiness someday."

"How are you?" Still, Athrun couldn't tell if it was his imagination or if he was really having this conversation. He kept talking, unafraid of what others might think if he truly was just talking to himself.

"I am getting better. I met someone a few months ago and we've become rather close."

"I'm glad," he lied. He was more than a little jealous.

"There's no need to hide from me, Athrun. I know you too well. You wish that it was you instead of him."

"How very true," he admitted.

"I still care for you very deeply, so please do not feel I am telling you these things to hurt you. I wish for you to become well, to live your life to its fullest."

"I'm working on that." He felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Will you not even look at me?"

It was real. It was so real he could scream. A mix of conflicting emotions washed over him as he saw _her_ sitting in the spot Meer had just vacated. A moment later he was hollow again. Tired. Emotionally exhausted.

"That's better." She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Please, do not feel sad or angry. You must do as I have done. Find out who you are and what you want."

"For seven years, all I ever wanted was you." There. He had dropped all fronts and was honest with her for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry. There was a time when I wanted that, too. But in the end I felt as if that was only playing it safe, that after a while I would be hollow inside. I needed something more." Her hand retreated to her lap to join its mirror image clutching a small purse.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry for a lot of things."

"I wish you all the best, Athrun. I should go now. I didn't come alone."

His location gave him another great view of something more sad than the first. It hurt him much more to see Lacus walking away than it did to have dumped Meer. Athrun still spoke with Lacus occasionally, mostly so they could wish each other a happy birthday or say other niceties. It was never anything deep like about their feelings, as neither wanted the conversation to turn ugly. They just reassured each other that they were still alive. He even saw Lacus walking or driving by from time to time, though she had lived over a hundred miles away after graduating from college. Something kept bringing her to this area. Perhaps it was because she grew up here with Athrun. Maybe she had moved back. Or maybe this was where her new boyfriend lived. Athrun got a good look as a young man with chestnut brown hair and lavender eyes greeted Lacus with a kiss on the cheek. Her sadness countenance immediately faded when this newcomer joined her.

Athrun tried to be happy for her. Tried, but failed.

If his eyes could shoot daggers, Athrun would have killed many that day. Instead, all that could come from his eyes was the occasional tear.

* * *

"Athrun?"

He didn't respond.

"You look like you've been hit by a car," Meyrin observed.

"That'd be great." Without another word, he fell flat on his face on the couch.

"She took it hard?"

No response.

"Athrun? Please talk to me." Meyrin rolled him over to sit his head in her lap.

"I tried to let her down easy, but . . ."

"I see."

"And Lacus was there. With someone else."

Meyrin wiped away his tears as she had done so many times before. In fact, he used to silently cry himself to sleep when she first came. "Anything I can do?"

Athrun shook his head.

"It'll be alright. You'll see."

"Thanks, Meyrin." Athrun began to compose himself.

"It's not a problem." Meyrin didn't let him up. "Just rest like this for a while."

"Okay."

"Do you want to invite Meer to our little party?"

No response.

"I'm sorry I tried to split you two up. It wasn't my intention to make matters worse."

"I didn't do it because of you. I had doubts of my own the whole time." Athrun whined, "But she was so damn hot."

Meyrin's hearty laugh disrupted Athrun's comfort. "I know. I won't get in the way anymore."

"Meyrin, it was fine. Don't worry about it."

* * *

_Cry, baby cry. Make your mother sad. She's old enough to know better so cry, baby cry . . ._


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

**I've Just Seen A Face**

"You're quitting?" Meyrin could hardly believe it.

"Yeah. It's time I had a change," Athrun sighed. "I'll still be doing the same line of work, just somewhere else."

"There's only one place I can think of that's hiring software engineers." _At least, only one place that's close by._

"Yep. Vulcan Enterprises. I've got an interview there next week."

Meyrin breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be moving. "If it goes well, maybe our little party will turn out to be a celebration."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Athrun had given a lot of thought to working in the defense industry. His father served with distinction in the colonial military. His mother's family had built their fortune working on the earliest space fighters and mobile armors. Though Athrun held the majority of that wealth, the original company was long gone. Just like his family. He didn't have to work at all, but he felt like he'd be letting his parents down if he just lived off of an inheritance. In fact, he hadn't touched one red cent since paying for college. It was now tied up in illiquid investments anyway.

These thoughts and more rambled through Athrun's mind as he walked into the humble foyer of this multi-billion dollar conglomerate's corporate offices.

"May I help you, sir?" The receptionist was sharply dressed in an olive pants-suit. Long brown hair was done up, face framed by very professional looking glasses. Her prescription must have been rather low, as looking through the wrong side gave an unobstructed view of some lovely violet eyes. Perhaps they were just reading glasses.

"Athrun Zala," he introduced himself calmly. "I have a 12:30 with someone from HR."

"Human resources is right through that door," the young lady pointed toward the only door marked. Sure enough, it said 'Human Resources' engraved on a brass plaque. "You are expected."

"Thank you miss," he took a brief glance at her name tag hoping that he wouldn't butcher her name, "Hahnenfuss . It was a pleasure meeting you." Turning to go, he overheard Ms. Hahnenfuss punching buttons on her phone to announce his arrival. He strode toward the next room with confidence . . .

Only to plow into an unsuspecting girl coming through from the other side.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" This girl was more lovely than the last, and seemed to know it. Her gruff attitude was only matched by her tomboyish appearance. Scruffy blond hair poofed out about her head, not quite long enough to cover some shapely ears. She was in a dress that wasn't very revealing or even attractive, but it certainly didn't detract from her aura of self assuredness. And her brown eyes, they pierced his very soul.

But she did look rather silly on the floor surrounded by stray folders.

He was so stunned that it took him a second to recover. Even though it was her fault, he felt it best to apologize. "I'm sorry, miss. Let me help you with that."

His sincerity and quick command of the situation almost made the blond blush. Almost. "What's your name?"

"Athrun Zala. I'm here for an interview." He finished stacking the folders and arranged them in their original alignment in the box. "I can carry this for you. Where were you headed?"

"That's none of your business." She tried to snatch the box from his hand, but he was too quick.

He offered one last time. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help?"

"I'm quite capable of carrying it myself, as long as clumsy oafs don't keep knocking me down."

"Very well, then. It was a pleasure meeting you," this time he offered the box. He kept her locked in his gaze as the materials exchanged hands. Their fingers slid past each other and Athrun noticed something very disturbing. Heartbreaking, really.

She was wearing an engagement ring. "The pleasure was all yours, I'm sure."

* * *

"How did it go?" Though she was technically moved out, she still lived in the Zala residence half the time. Recent events gave her cause to still worry about her best friend. Meyrin greeted Athrun with a home cooked dinner, ready and on the table.

"Great. I've already scored a second round. I'll be meeting with someone at the top in a couple of days."

"That's good news. I hope it goes well."

"As do I," Athrun removed his coat and tie before joining Meyrin at the dining table.

"Meet any interesting girls?"

"How did you know?"

"You've got that stupid grin on your face."

Athrun chuckled. "Well, there were a few. One that really caught my eye is, unfortunately, engaged."

Meyrin smiled. It was good to see him like this. "I hope you enjoy your new hunting grounds."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Zala. Please come with me." It was Ms. Hahnenfuss who greeted him again today. She lead him through a number of corridors only marked with a single letter followed by numbers.

Athrun could guess that the letter stood for which wing of the building. "This place is a lot bigger than it looks."

His guide smiled. "I've lost count of how many times I've gotten lost in here." After a few more corridors, she stopped and held up a hand to indicate that Athrun should go no further.

"Are we here?" Athrun was unsure of the problem for a moment, but then he realized Ms. Hahnenfuss's reason for hesitation. There was some yelling going on down the hall. He whispered, "I see. No need to explain."

The screaming ended rather abruptly with the sound of hard plastics banging against each other. Apparently someone had just concluded a rather unpleasant telephone conversation.

She waited for a full sixty seconds before the two continued their walk. She knocked gently on a door marked only with 'Athha.'

"WHAT?" a lady inside screamed.

"Your 9:00 is here," the receptionist stated with calm confidence.

This time her voice was almost calm and measured. "Fine. Send him in."

"Yes ma'am." Whispering out of sight and earshot of the boss, she wished Athrun good luck.

He felt like he was being left in the jaws of the beast. And this beast appeared to have sharp fangs. "Good morning," Athrun walked up to the desk with his hand extended. It was the same girl he had knocked over two days ago.

She didn't accept the offer. "Sit down."

"Certainly." Hands sweating, his heart pounding, it's no wonder there wasn't a lot of competition for this position. He thought it curious that this was the only place in town hiring and yet he was the only applicant scheduled for today.

"Athrun Zala," she muttered to herself.

"Yes?" He had to swallow his heart to keep it from lodging in his throat.

The lady glared as if to say, 'I wasn't talking to you.' She perused his qualifications one final time. Then promptly threw his resume and cover letter in the waste basket next to her desk. "Why are you here?"

"Because this is where I want to be."

"Funny, I don't get that very often." She let a smile cross her face. One which promptly receded when she glanced at a picture frame on her desk. "What do you want to accomplish here at my company?"

Now Athrun was almost terrified. This wasn't just some executive. She was the head honcho and this was _her_ company. And she was taking a special interest in the guy who put her flat on the floor two days ago. "I . . ." He decided to be honest. "I'm looking for a change. It's not that my current job is unsatisfying or dull, but I'd like to expand my horizons by working in a different field."

"Going from commercial software to defense is quite a switch." Again she smiled. And again the picture took it away. She decided to lay the picture down to keep it from utterly ruining her morning.

Athrun's curiosity was naturally piqued, but he was on the wrong side of the desk to see what the deal with the picture was. "It is, but I'm ready for something new."

Ms. Athha looked at him a few moments. The glare was gone. Perhaps because she wasn't really looking at him. Perhaps she wasn't looking at anything at all.

He conjectured, "Do you feel that I'm not qualified?"

"Come with me." Without checking to see if he actually was following, Ms. Athha left the room and walked through another set of corridors.

None of which were familiar to Athrun. He was now quite hopelessly lost.

When she stopped, they were outside in a small courtyard. A perfect circle of grass and trees in the center of the three story office building. "Like it?"

"I do. Reminds me of a park I used to go to often."

"If I were to leave you here, how would you get out?"

Athrun looked around for a moment. There was only one door, the one through which they had just come, and he had no way of knowing which way to the parking lot. Climbing out would be rather difficult, not to mention dangerous. "I suppose I could ask some kind soul for directions."

"You could. But what if no one was here? Or what if no one would help you?"

He could see that this wasn't her way of torturing a prospective employee. It was more like a test. "There is one fool proof way to get out of all but the most devious of mazes."

She watched attentively.

Having secured her interest, he held up his right hand. "Are you familiar with the 'right-hand-rule' from physics?"

"No."

"Well, it's not pertinent but I use the same name for this method. I would take my right hand and place it on the wall." He demonstrated. "Then walk around the building keeping my right hand always against the wall. Eventually I would come to an exit."

"I'll have to remember that," Ms. Athha made a mental note of it.

"It may not be my place to ask this, but if I may . . ." He waited for her to nod her approval. "What is this all about? I've been through a number of interviewing techniques but this is quite beyond anything I've ever heard of."

"I'm just killing time. There's nothing wrong with your qualifications. And perhaps I just wanted to give you a hard time for the other day."

"It's quite alright," Athrun waved it off.

"I wasn't apologizing," she stated coolly.

"Of course not," Athrun smiled. He had figured her out. She was a hothead and a control freak.

"I already had you thoroughly checked out before coming in today. The job is yours if you want it."

"Then I accept," he held out a hand.

This time she took it. "You start in two weeks."

That was clearly a dismissal, but Ms. Athha didn't appear to be willing to leave. "I take it I get to test my little theory?"

"Yes you do. There's nothing restricted on the first floor, so it'll be fine. Good luck."

* * *

_I've just seen a face. I can't forget the time or place when we just met . . ._


	5. If I Needed Someone

**If I Needed Someone**

It didn't take long for Athrun to adjust and learn the ropes. The work was more demanding than he was used to, but particularly because Ms. Athha was giving him special attention. Within a few short weeks he had become the workhorse of his team. Thankfully Meyrin was still around to help out at home from time to time.

And it didn't take long to find out why Ms. Athha acted the way she did. The company had been her father's but his untimely passing forced her into responsibilities that she wasn't quite ready for. To complicate matters, many viewed her fiancée as a money grubber who wanted to get his hands on the company. In fact, his family owned a rival defense contractor which was seeking a merger of another kind.

Thus the occasional yelling would continue. Her hostility was always directed at the fiancée, with whom she had been speaking with on the phone that one day. Being unafraid, Athrun was given the unenviable task of becoming his department's liaison to the executives.

"What is it today, Zala?" Today, Ms. Athha was tired. And leaning back in her plush leather seat. It was cushy enough to envelop her and nearly lull her to sleep.

"You know, you can call me Athrun."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Here are the latest reports on the RGM-X98. The issue with it's fly-by-wire systems have been resolved but there is still the matter of the new automatic friend/foe recognition systems that needs to be cleared up."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes. I was just sent to update you on the progress." The more he spent time around her, the more he became concerned. "Perhaps you should take the afternoon off," he suggested.

Her glare immediately let him know that he had overstepped his bounds. "I'll be fine."

Now that he had gotten used to her bark, he had little hesitation with his response. "That's a load of crap. I don't know what's going on in your life but you're not doing a lot of good here in your present condition. Go home."

Silent flames burned in her eyes for a moment before she finally gave in. "Sure. Call me if anything comes up."

"I'll do that."

"Oh, and Athrun. There's something I'd like you to do for me."

"Sure."

"There's a company event I'd like you to come to. I assume you can find a date?"

"Not a problem," he fibbed. The receptionist Shiho Hahnenfuss had turned him down flat just last week.

"Good. Shiho can give you the details."

* * *

It was to be a formal event. Many of the higher ups would be in attendance. Maybe Ms. Athha just wanted to show off her new genius and take credit for finding him.

The matter of clothing wasn't a problem. Athrun had quite a reserve of such things.

Finding a date . . . well, that was another matter entirely.

"Ahem," Meyrin called his attention back to the dinner table. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

Meyrin shook her head in mock chastisement. "Here you are stressing over a date. Have you asked everyone you could think of?"

"Everyone but Meer," Athrun sighed. "And as hot as she is, I don't want to start that again."

"Ahem," she coughed with a little more force.

"What?"

"I'm a girl, too." Meyrin pointed out. Actually, she pointed at her chest to make sure Athrun recognized she was carrying the proper equipment. "I'm a card carrying member of the female gender, you know."

"Won't your boyfriend get mad?" Athrun remembered hearing something about some guy not long ago.

"We're not serious yet so I don't see a problem. Just don't get any ideas. It's a friend date, nothing more."

"You're a life saver, Meyrin."

"Yes, I know," she laughed. "You owe me big."

* * *

It was definitely formal. There was a valet to take the car to the hotel parking deck. This place was clearly ritzy and someone must have shelled out some serious dough to rent the massive ballroom for the evening. Marble floors and Greek columns were not a combination Athrun often saw these days, but it looked quite nice.

Athrun didn't know a lot of the people at this place. Meyrin naturally knew fewer.

"Athrun," Ms. Athha waved him over to her little circle. Shiho was there and a silver haired gentleman who looked like he was partially annoyed and partially happy to be hobnobbing. Oddly, it seemed his natural state, like he was quite at home with the upper crust.

The introductions were to be on Athrun's shoulders. "Ms. Athha, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. Meyrin Hawke."

"Call me Cagalli," she shook the hand of Athrun's date.

"Meyrin, this is Ms. Athha and Ms. Hahnenfuss. I'm afraid I don't know the other gentleman," Athrun admitted.

"No reason you should. Yzak Joule," he offered Athrun a hand.

Athrun's assessment had been correct. Yzak seemed to be a walking contradiction. Angry, but not unkind. Calm, but capable of snapping in an instant. Athrun had to choke back the laughter at the thought of Yzak and Cagalli getting into a row. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cagalli suggested, "Why don't you gentlemen get us some drinks?"

Athrun couldn't refuse. Yzak just rolled his eyes, "We're not wanted. It's time for girl talk." Yzak led his newfound companion off to the wet bar to fix a few beverages he was familiar with.

Athrun naturally knew what Meyrin would enjoy as they had often gone drinking together. "How long have you known Ms. Athha?"

"She prefers to be called Cagalli, whether she says so or not," was Yzak's response.

"I'll remember that."

"I think she's taken quite a shine to you. 'The one grunt with a brain and guts enough to speak up.' That's how she describes you."

"Grunt, hun?" Athrun had to admit it sounded exactly like something she'd say. "Glad to be appreciated."

Yzak chuckled. "That's as much praise as I've heard her give anyone in the past year or so."

"Then I'm truly honored. So what is it you do?"

"I was a test pilot until I nearly lost an eye. Our parents were friends. My mother still sits on the board of directors. That's how I know Cagalli." He leaned a little closer to pass his new friend a deadly whisper. "And a word of advice. Don't ask my girlfriend out again."

"Duly noted."

* * *

"Spill it."

"Excuse me?" Meyrin was a little taken aback. Not that Athrun hadn't warned her about Cagalli, but Meyrin didn't quite believe anyone could be so blunt all the time. Especially in such a social setting.

"About Athrun. How long have you know him, what's he like, what did he have for breakfast yesterday?"

Shiho laughed silently at the poor girl's confusion but didn't offer Meyrin any aid in her time of distress.

"Well, we've been friends a long time and we used to work together. We're very close but never dated." Seeing how Cagalli hung on every word, she relaxed a bit and became more herself. "And no, tonight doesn't count as a date either."

"I see. He couldn't get a date after all. Maybe I'm keeping him too busy to look. Does he say anything about that?"

"Not really," Meyrin lied. "Though his free time is a little more scarce these days. I often have to help him out with household things on weeknights."

"That close, huh?"

"He's my best friend."

"Well, I hate to be so hard on him but he's one of the few I've been able to count on lately," Cagalli admitted. "Here they come."

"Miss me?" Yzak greeted his girl warmly. Well, comparatively warmly.

"I counted the minutes," Shiho answered.

"Finally," Cagalli sighed. "The band's decided to play something."

It was something slow and soft.

"May I have this dance?" Shiho held up her hand which was readily accepted by her companion.

Athrun didn't know what to do about leaving Cagalli all alone at the table, but she waved them off. "Go have some fun."

On the way, Athrun and Meyrin bumped into something unexpected. And unwelcome.

"Oh, excuse me." It was someone Athrun had only seen once, but he had taken the time to etch his face into memory.

"No, it was our fault," Meyrin apologized.

The brown haired gentleman turned to the side to reveal a stunning white and purple evening gown. Even more stunning was the woman wearing it.

"Lacus," Athrun whispered, his voice straining.

"Athrun," her voice matched his.

"I should have know you'd be in a place like this. You always were one for fancy parties."

Lacus asked, "Who is your friend?"

"Meyrin Hawke. And your friend?"

She answered, "Kira Yamato."

Neither Meyrin nor Kira could speak at the moment. It was quite clear that they were not welcome in this conversation anyway.

"May I have this dance?" Athrun offered a hand.

"Yes, but only for a moment." She allowed him to lead her to the center of the dance floor while the others waited where they were.

Meyrin was only slightly uncomfortable being on the edge of the dance floor standing still.

Kira asked, "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes, we're just friends. And he's only had eyes for her for all the time I've known him. How about you?"

"I knew this was coming. I'm not worried. At least, I try not to be." Kira watched with only the slightest hint of heartbreak in his eyes seeing Lacus dancing with another man. A man for which she obviously cared a great deal for.

"It'll be fine," Meyrin put a hand on her neighbor's arm. "They've been trying to find their way back to friendship for a long time now. We should encourage that."

"As long as it doesn't end up hurting them both."

* * *

"You love him."

It wasn't a question but she took it as such. "Yes. Very much," Lacus whispered.

"He makes you happy?"

"No, I've made my own happiness. But yes, I guess that I am happier when I'm with him."

"I think I can honestly say I'm glad," Athrun sighed.

"Thank you. Are you doing better?"

"Yes. Ms. Athha is keeping me too busy to sulk."

"Cagalli? You work for Cagalli?" There was no small measure of surprise in her voice.

"Is that a problem?"

Lacus shook her head. "Kira is her twin brother. The different last name thing is a long story. Tell me about you and Meyrin."

"She's just a close friend. She's been helping me through . . ."

"I see." Lacus rested her head on his chest without thinking. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright with me," Athrun smiled down at her.

Lacus thought for a second before resting her head on him a second time. Then she stiffened.

"What? Your boyfriend making faces at us?" Then Athrun saw it, too. "Who's that guy?"

"Yuna. Cagalli's fiancée."

Athrun didn't need any further explanation. Lacus had always been an excellent judge of character. If this guy scared her, he must have been bad news.

"Thank you for the dance," Lacus separated made a straight line toward Kira.

Athrun followed, but not for her sake. Or Meyrin's, though he took her hand to bring her along for the ride. The four of them arrived just in time.

". . . not here," Cagalli hissed. "I told you not to come."

Yuna protested, "But Cagalli . . ."

"No buts. I don't want to see you right now."

"Stop being childish. You know that you need me, Cagalli."

"Not enough to put up with your crap. Get out now," Cagalli turned to call for hotel security.

Yuna grabbed hold of her wrist, "No need to make a scene, dear. That would be unseemly for a lady such as yourself. The world doesn't need further proof that you're a spoiled brat."

Cagalli screamed, "I have had enough!" Whirling around she smacked him with all her might.

In reprisal, Yuna raised the back of his hand to strike. All eyes had turned to see Cagalli about to get her comeuppance.

Kira made a move but Athrun beat him to it. Grabbing Yuna's free hand before it could strike, he hissed through his teeth "It's not nice to threaten a lady."

"And who the hell are you?" Yuna let go of Cagalli to strike his assailant with the other hand.

Athrun caught the fist. Now he was exerting all his might on crushing Yuna's right wrist and left fist, but even the rage within him didn't give him enough strength for that. "Perhaps you should apologize," Athrun demanded.

Kira came to stand between the two combatants and his sister to give Cagalli an added layer of protection.

Yuna planted his feet in preparation for an attack. Athrun had seen this move coming. With his hands out of commission, all Yuna had left for close range was his knees and his face. Apparently Yuna didn't want to mess up his pretty face so Athrun decided to mess it up for him. The moment Yuna's left foot came off the floor Athrun broke the enemy's nose with his forehead.

With Yuna off balance, Athrun had his chance. Running at full speed with Yuna desperately trying to remain on his feet, Athrun pushed his opponent across the ball room and out the door.

Kira and Cagalli closely followed, but by the time they got there Athrun had received a black eye and bloody lip. Though the bigger of the two, Yuna was in much worse shape.

A security guard bellowed, "What's going on here?"

Cagalli explained the situation so that only Yuna would be thrown out and no police would get involved. She didn't want to stir things up worse by having this front page news tomorrow.

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

With the entertainment over, everyone had gone back to the party. Well, everyone but Athrun and Cagalli. They were in a separate room off to the side. She was trying to treat his wounds with a wet towel and some ice. Cagalli had acquired it by commandeering a champagne bucket from a passing hotel porter. Both Cagalli and Athrun had also decided to partake of the champagne during all this.

"Level with me," Cagalli asked.

"Well, I didn't want to offend you by killing your brother so I thought I'd take my frustrations out on the next closest ass hole."

Cagalli poked his lip a little harder in punishment for insulting her brother. "What did Kira ever do to you?"

"I used to date his girlfriend."

"Oh, so you're the one. She never spoke of you by name, but there was obviously some heavy baggage she was carrying when they first started going out."

"Sorry," Athrun apologized after the third hard poke to his face. "Your brother's probably a great guy or Lacus wouldn't have anything to do with him. I guess I still carry a lot of baggage of my own."

Cagalli laughed, "Well, thank you. I've wanted to punch his lights out for a long time."

"Why didn't you? You don't strike me as the kind of person to hold back."

As she spoke, her smile gradually faded. "No, I suppose not. I unfortunately need him to pull my company out of the hole. They've got a lot of lucrative government contracts that my company really needs. He started out being a nice enough guy and a merger with his father's company was too promising to pass up. Unfortunately, it's a package deal. But like I said, he was fine in the beginning."

"Then what happened?"

She stopped playing with his face and sat her hands in her lap, ignoring how Athrun's blood was ruining her dress. "He started sleeping around. And he wasn't too pleased that I wouldn't put out before we got married. I used to say that it was because I wanted to remain pure for the wedding night, but that was a pretty thin lie. I just didn't want to catch anything from him. It didn't take long before he turned into a total bastard."

"I see. And will you still marry him after tonight?"

"Tonight wouldn't have been the first time he's hit me," she sighed.

Athrun blinked in rapid succession. "Answer the question."

"I . . . I don't know," Cagalli admitted.

"Don't. Please."

"It's not that easy. My company . . ."

He quickly interrupted, "Your company be damned. If you can't make it without them, then find something else to do with your life."

"It was my father's wish that I keep it going."

Athrun took both of her hands into his. "I doubt he'd like you to marry an abusive jerk just to keep the company afloat."

For the first time she blushed in front of him. Maybe it was just the champagne doing its work.

"I believe we can make it. Don't you?" Athrun was no fool. He had thoroughly checked the company out before even applying. It was on a sound foundation, but there were a few things that needed some changes. "We can at least give it our all, right?"

"Right," Cagalli smiled. Taking another long drink, his words sunk in. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Are you going to fire me for beating up your boyfriend?"

"I'll consider it," she laughed. "She was right about you."

"Who was right about what?" He winced as she resumed caring for his injuries.

Cagalli caressed his cheek. "Lacus always said you were a really great guy."

* * *

_If I needed someone to love, you're the one that I'd be thinking of. If I needed someone . . ._


	6. In My Life

**In My Life**

Maybe it was the long nights. Perhaps all the special projects.

At least, that was the conjecture in the office gossip. That was only a natural assumption, as the long nights were the first signs that something was out of the ordinary.

The truth was it went back father than that. Even farther back than the fight in the ball room.

It went all the way back to day one, to the day when Cagalli wound up flat on her back covered in stray folders.

He thought that her eyes would devour his soul that very minute. She saw something special in his unfailing kindness.

Three months after the party they were making excuses to work late or on the weekends. Their most often used excuse was that they were working overtime on trying to turn the company around, which was only partially true. By the fifth month Athrun had become the de facto number two in the organization, taking charge of a number of critical projects. By the sixth it was fairly obvious to everyone but themselves that they were head over heels for each other. And as a result, many of the employees sent news and reports through Athrun as he was the only fearless messenger around.

Cagalli accepted the offered clipboard, but didn't look at it immediately. "Have you go that thing done yet?"

"To which thing are you referring?" Athrun cocked an eyebrow. He was trying to get a rise out of her.

It worked. "Are you insinuating that I'm a slave driver?"

"Me? Never. But I do need to talk to you about a washer and dryer combo. My office is going to need one after the past week of sleeping on a cot by the desk. I haven't been home long enough to wash the sheets."

Instead of blowing her top, she threw a stress ball across the desk at him. "Thought I was going to yell, didn't you."

"You don't yell. You just speak with great enthusiasm from time to time."

At that she laughed so hard she snorted. "I'll have to remember that next time Kira starts whining about something."

"Speaking of the Yamatos, how are they?" Athrun knew the answer without having to ask, but he had little else to talk about at the moment. He had a phone call from Lacus just before they left, in fact.

"Still not back from that honeymoon. Jealous?"

"Insanely, but not of Kira. How long do I have to work here before I get a vacation?"

"One year and then you can take a week."

"That long, huh?" Athrun slumped in the chair across the desk from Cagalli.

"Well, maybe I can pull some strings. Of course, you'll have to take some work with you."

"What? Alone? What kind of vacation is that?" He leaned forward to put his head on her desk. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, and hence the joke about sleeping in his office.

Cagalli reached out to scruff up his hair. "No, not alone."

* * *

"Hey! I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks so I thought I'd drop by." Meyrin was chipper as always. She had completely moved out by now, though she still kept the key.

"Thanks," Athrun yawned. "I am so freaking tired it's not funny."

"I'll bet. Think things will settle down soon?" Meyrin led him to the table where she had a meal prepared.

"I hope so. A guys' got to sleep sometime, you know?" He was actually putting the finishing touches on a few items. In a week or so things really would settle down.

"Well, have some food while you're still conscious."

"It's still hot?" Athrun was a little surprised as it was 9 o'clock. Maybe 10. He didn't bother looking at the clock.

"She's working you hard, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I enjoy the work and she needs someone to help her out."

"Is that all there is to it?" Meyrin wore a knowing smile.

"As if you didn't already know."

"That stupid grin gives you away," she laughed. "But you seriously need a break, Athrun. If you keep going like this you're going to collapse."

* * *

Saturday, 10:00 am.

Athrun took Meyrin's advice, though Cagalli had been equally insistent. He would spend the weekend doing absolutely nothing. Well, he'd likely see Cagalli tonight but not for work. They wouldn't even be pretending that their rendezvous would be work related. He wanted to finally take her to that nice little restaurant.

But first, he had one errand to run. A gift. Meyrin had given him some ideas a few days ago but now he was on his own.

He wandered through a mall he had often visited before. He came with Lacus for years, and with Meyrin several times over the past two. And he was quite accustomed to finding gifts for the women in his life.

Of course, he still felt as if he was quite bad at it. But then, most guys do choke when trying to find the perfect gift for the perfect girl. There was at least one nugget of wisdom he remembered from his parents. Never buy things like lawnmowers or trash cans for a girl. Ever.

Now, that's pretty funny advice. What made it even more hilarious was that his dad was actually speaking from experience. Their first wedding anniversary was more than a little rocky, from what Athrun had been told. Unfortunately, this advice didn't help Athrun narrow things down a whole lot.

One rule he had was never buy clothes for a girl. That helped a little.

Jewelry seemed like the safest bet. A nice emerald necklace. That looked like it would do.

"Imagine running into you here," a voice whispered from behind.

Athrun turned to face the speaker. It took a moment for him to recognize her. The change of hair color made it a little difficult. "Meer?"

She nodded with a smile, glad to at least be remembered. Even though she now had blue hair.

"Oh my God! Meer, how have you been?" Athrun gave her a warm hug.

"Not too bad. It's good to see you again, Athrun."

"Hey, let's grab lunch." Athrun motioned toward the food court.

"Sure," she didn't need to be asked twice.

"Everything going alright?"

"Yes, and I assume it is with you as well. Who's the necklace for?"

"A girl I've been seeing." As they sat down to share a modest meal, he asked a question that had been on his mind every time he thought of her. "You seeing anyone?"

"No," she admitted. "No luck yet."

"Don't lose hope. My mother used to say that there's someone for everyone."

"I never met your parents. Do they live around here?"

"That reminds me of something I forgot to do. Care to go for a short ride? I'll show you." It was a short ride in the rain. The weather had settled into a light drizzle by the time they arrived at a florist.

Meer was understandably confused. "You buy flowers when you go see your parents?"

"Something like that."

The rain had completely let up when they reached their destination.

"I know I'm a few days late, but . . ." he apologized to the four foot tall monument. It was black marble. His mother used to say that the Zala men always look best in black. Using his sleeve he cleaned the fresh mud off of their markers. A warm hand on his shoulder reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. They've been gone a long time now. I remember each day like it was yesterday. Mother was killed by a drunk driver. Father died of cancer a few years later. They held a military funeral for him complete with the uniforms and a bugle. I still remember the snap of the rifles. Lacus was at my side, right over there," Athrun pointed to a spot a couple meters away. "She was always around when I needed her back then. My how things change."

"Athrun, I have a confession to make. I still care about you a lot." She hugged him tightly, "A lot."

"Thanks, but you know how I feel." He placed a hand on the back of her neck as if to say 'It's alright, go ahead an cry on my chest.'

And cry she did. "Then let's just leave it as friends."

_Maybe that's where it should have stayed,_ Athrun thought. _Lacus and I might have been a lot better off. But then we would have missed out on so much._ "Do you regret it? What we had?"

"Not for a minute," Meer smiled. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"There was a song I used to sing for Lacus. She loved it. About old friends and lovers. You know, our memories are what make us who we are. And if we don't remember those we've loved along the way, all our memories lose their meaning."

She nodded in understanding. "Then I'll always treasure our brief time together."

"So will I." Athrun had a similar conversation with Lacus several months back. He was glad they could manage to be friends again. Maybe it would be the same with Meer as well.

"I should get going. Good luck tonight," Meer parted by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Take care."

* * *

"You're late. That's not like you."

Athrun escorted Cagalli to the car, being gallant enough to let her take up all of his umbrella. It had started raining again just before his arrival. "I'm not late, I'm just not as early as usual."

"That makes little difference." She tried to sound harsh, but with only marginal success. "So what's this place you're so eager to take me to?"

"It's special. You'll like it, I'm sure. Fancy, but cozy."

"Cozy sounds good." Cagalli took charge of playing with the radio. "Hey, I like this song."

Athrun smiled. It was once their song, him and Lacus. "You know this song?"

Cagalli nodded. "Lacus introduced me to it a long time ago. She loves it, though she used to cry every time she heard it."

Athrun wondered if he should tell her why.

"You want me to change it?" It seemed Cagalli already knew.

"No, it's fine. I like the song as well."

_There are places I remember all my life, though some have changed.  
Some forever, not for better. Some have gone and some remain.  
All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall.  
Some are dead and some are living. In my life, I've loved them all._

_But of all these friends and lovers there is no one compares with you.  
And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new.  
Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before.  
I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life, I love you more. _(2)

"Here we are," Athrun announced.

* * *

_In my life, I love you more . . ._

* * *

2. "In My Life," Lennon/McCartney. Rubber Soul, 1966. 


	7. The Long And Winding Road

As you can see, I have decided to continue this story. I don't know how much longer I can make it before running out of steam. We'll see.

Enjoy!

Oh, and the titles/enquotes are from some of my favorite songs. Just a heads up there.

* * *

**The Long And Winding Road**

A picture is worth a thousand words. At least, that's what they say.

But at the moment, the only words Cagalli could think of were expletives.

She didn't know who sent it, though if she thought about it rationally for a moment then it would have been rather obvious.

A lot of things had come up in the past month. The stress was taking its toll, and of course everyone lived in terror of her wrath once more.

That in itself was a shock to many in the office gossip circles. Athrun had managed to tame her, as well as help to take the pressure off of their financial problems over the past year. More recently, Yuna and his father were attempting to engineer a hostile takeover of the firm. They were even playing dirty pool by trying to rake Vulcan Enterprises through the muck. That would drag down its market value and make it an easier acquisition. Athrun was a great help in keeping order and sanity during this new round of chaos.

But Athrun couldn't help with this one item. Old doubts and insecurities were threatening to drown Cagalli. At the moment, she felt as if she was being sucked under by quicksand. Desperate to fight her way out, she only sank deeper into depression.

Which brings us back to the picture. It was Athrun. With another woman. There were lots of other pictures, but only one brought a fear that froze her heart. There must have been at least fifty pictures total, but the others didn't warrant more than a brief glance.

The girl? That was an easy question to answer. It was Meryin.

The place? Equally easy. All the pictures seemed to be in and around Athrun's house. There was no way to be sure, but it mattered little. Cagalli was already convinced.

What was going on? Well . . . let's just say it was something very inappropriate.

Very inappropriate indeed.

"Everything alright?" It was Athrun peeking in the door. "Should I come back later?"

"No," Cagalli scrambled to hide the photos and slid them in her top drawer. "Come on in."

"Are you sure? You look rather pale. Would you like to take the afternoon off?" Athrun put the back of his hand to her forehead. She had been sick a few times and he hope she wasn't trying to work with a fever again.

"I just got some rather disturbing news. No big deal," she tried to play it off. She didn't want to have this conversation just yet. She flew off the handle rather easily and she had been in more than a few bad fights with him recently. This might be the final straw if she cut loose on him today. She just couldn't deal with this now.

Athrun knew her enough to know what her hesitation meant. "Okay, you don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to. But I am concerned."

"I know. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. It's just . . ." Cagalli took a deep breath before continuing. "We can talk about it later, okay?"

"That's fine." Athrun handed some of the usual stuff. Project updates, the latest numbers on their hedging attempts, etc. "I'll come by at the end of the day and check on you. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Cagalli had a hard time looking into his eyes. _He's always been so kind and sincere. Has he just been playing me this whole time? Is he already running around like Yuna did?_

"Try not to overdo it," he parted by kissing her forehead. They were not often affectionate, so this was a rare indication of his concern.

* * *

Affection varied wildly in the couples that Athrun was best acquainted with. He had basically categorized them into three types. There was the 'over-the-top' kind. His first and probably best example would be Shinn and Lunamaria. They didn't really care what others thought of them. Oftentimes, Athrun wondered about something: _If it weren't for indecency laws, would those two be going at it in public?_

Though it was rarely discussed, that had been an ulterior motive for Meyrin moving in with Athrun. She wanted to get away from that.

The second type was what he referred to as 'school yard' romances. Lacus and Kira fit into this one perfectly even after being married for a year. They seemed like high school kids, often holding hands or innocently smooching in public. But they always had an eye out for the dreaded teacher who might round the corner at any minute and give them detention. And they would both blush whenever they saw others watching them.

Athrun and Lacus had once fit into that category, but then they were quite young when they were going out. It seemed odd that 26-year-olds would still be going through that, but who was Athrun to question it? Lacus and Kira were quite obviously happy.

_That reminds me. I better call Lacus and see if she and Kira can do something for Cagalli. _Athrun made a mental note of it.

The final category was the 'stone cold' group; Yzak and Shiho. They never held hands. They certainly never kissed. At least, not when anyone could catch them. Still, the rumor mill often churned out stories of their passionate private life. Athrun had never seen any evidence of that. And he didn't really care to.

"Hi, Shiho," he waved.

Shiho waved back. She was much more than a receptionist. She was also one of Cagalli's most trusted friends.

_Where do Cagalli and I fit in?_ Not that it mattered much. Their relationship seemed to be in a holding pattern somewhere between 'heavy infatuation' and 'official couple going steady.' They were not intimate, but then Athrun wasn't looking for that. After Cagalli's exposition of her trials with Yuna, Athrun didn't want to approach the subject. Besides, if what he wanted was wild and crazy sex then he could have easily stayed with Meer.

Walking down the hall thinking of Meer conjured up deep seeded feelings of regret. Not for dumping her, but for hurting her. She seemed fine whenever they bumped into each other, but Athrun could help but feel as if she was going through something similar to what he had endured after breaking it off with Lacus.

_Please let her come out of it alright,_ he prayed. Athrun didn't want another person's suffering to hang on his shoulders. He had enough on his plate already.

Making it to his office, he was completely wiped out. It had been a busy six weeks. He had managed to get things on track and rally the company to win new defense contracts, but things were still pretty fragile. It felt terribly wrong that he should be the rock holding strong in the hurricane. Just a couple of years ago, he was the one being tossed about like a paper in the wind.

Cagalli was in trouble and he knew it. Not so much the company. She had finally come to grips with the fact that saving her father's legacy isn't all that there should be to life. No, this was something personal. She was about to crack.

And hard.

* * *

"I see. Thanks Kira. I really appreciate that." Athrun hang up the cordless phone and tossed it toward the couch. Tossing phones was a habit he had developed, though Meyrin's guidance had taught him that he should throw the phone only toward soft items. To do otherwise might break it. Again. 

Cagalli was gone before Athrun had the chance to come back. Shiho had informed him that Cagalli was tired and didn't want to be disturbed. Oddly, Shiho was herself disturbed by having to relay such a message to Athrun. And now Lacus had already gone to Cagalli's side without Athrun having to say anything. It was quite apparent that something big was bothering Cagalli and she didn't want Athrun to know.

At least, not yet anyway.

* * *

"I have to know and you're the only one who can tell me." Cagalli could only talk about this with her best friend. It just so happened that there was a time when her best friend knew Athrun better than anyone. 

Lacus took a look at the photos, stopping in shock with the one that gave Cagalli such a fright earlier in the day. "I don't know what to think."

"Is he really like that? Would he do that to me?"

"First of all, you don't know when these were taken. It could have been long before he even met you. The digital time stamp in the corner can be easily faked, not to mention everything about the picture itself." Lacus replaced all the photos into the envelope from which they came. "And you don't know who sent these. I'll bet it's just someone trying to rattle you."

"Well they did a damn good job of it. I've been crying for the past four hours." And Cagalli's eyes were all puffy to prove it.

"For what it's worth, I don't think Athrun would cheat on you," the pink-haired girl sighed. "But you're not going to feel the least bit better by anything I have to say. I can see the rebuttal coming. You'll say something like 'But it's been years since you were close,' or something like that. Maybe you should calm down a little and just go ask Athrun. Or Meyrin."

"We've been fighting a lot lately. I don't know . . ."

"Just call him. He's probably worried sick about you. If I know him at all, he'd rather you call and fight than just not talk to him." Lacus knew this from experience.

Cagalli gave in. "Okay, but stay with me. I need some moral support."

* * *

"Hello? Oh, hi Cagalli. Just a minute." Meyrin went off to find Athrun. Fortune seemed to be against Athrun and Cagalli this evening. 

With the receiver now in Athrun's hands, Cagalli didn't know what to say or do. "_Athrun?"_

"Yeah. Are you alright? Your voice sounds kind of shaky and Shiho hinted pretty hard that I shouldn't bother you."

"_I really need to talk to you but I'm not sure what to say or how to even say it."_

"Please tell me what's wrong. Should I come over?"

"_No. Well, I don't know. I'm . . . I'm scared, Athrun."_ Her voice betrayed a little anger underneath that fear.

Athrun's brow furrowed in bewilderment. "Alright. Tell me what you can. I'll just sit here patiently until you tell me to do otherwise."

"_Grrr."_

Hinting that she was bossy wasn't exactly the best thing he could have done, but he was standing firm. "Any time you're ready."

"_Fine. What is Meyrin doing over there?"_

Athrun heard another voice in the background. "She just came over for dinner. You know that happens all the time."

"_Is there anything going on between you two? I, um . . . there are these pictures and . . ."_ Cagalli lost her voice for a moment.

"You mean romantically? No, nothing has ever gone on between us. Is that what this is about? I told you up front about Meyrin. And just what is this picture business? Are you having me followed?"

That did it. Now she was balling again. And screaming at him.

"Look, Cagalli. If this is what's been wrong with you then you're just going to have to deal with it." Without waiting for a response, Athrun hung up and threw the phone onto his bed.

* * *

"Of all the things for Athrun to say," Lacus shook her head in disappointment. "But he may have a point." 

"How can you say that?" Cagalli was balling anew after her brief conversation with Athrun.

"Well, even I don't know if you two are really serious and I'm your best friend. You two are certainly not serious enough to be so insanely jealous and possessive. You haven't fully told him what's wrong, so giving him the benefit of the doubt what's he supposed to think about this? And Meyrin has been his best friend for a long while. He may think you want him to blow her off and Athrun definitely wouldn't do that, even if you two were married and had a dozen kids."Lacus knew full well her words weren't reaching Cagalli. Just by virtue of Meyrin being there with him, Cagalli was about to blow.

"Deal with it?" Cagalli curled her fists in rage. "That's it! I am going over there and punch his lights out."

"I don't think that's such a good idea . . ." Lacus's protest was cut off by a sudden yank on the arm. Cagalli would be dragging her along for this confrontation as well.

"No buts, we're going."

Luckily Lacus convinced Cagalli to let her drive. Not only was Cagalli too upset to be behind the wheel, Lacus also wanted to make a stop first.

"This is not Athrun's place," Cagalli observed. By now she was fuming.

Lacus ran in to get Kira before Cagalli could commandeer the car. "Please, Kira. You must try to calm her down," Lacus pleaded.

It did little good. All their efforts only seemed to make matters worse. In the end, Kira came along for the ride.

"Why are _you_ here?" Cagalli almost screamed the question at her brother.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't do something stupid." Kira muttered under his breath, "Not that this isn't stupid enough."

* * *

"It's good that we can still enjoy quiet evenings like this. Think Cagalli will mind?" 

All Athrun responded with was a grunt. Then he moved his bishop.

Meyrin made the appropriate response. "You two have a fight? Your mind's not on the game." When he was troubled like this, she always won at chess.

"Something like that." Unwilling to take the time to think about it, he made a random move. It put his queen in jeopardy.

"Seems to be happening quite a lot lately." Meyrin could get mate in ten moves. Maybe less if his decisions kept getting worse.

"Things have been weird. Either things will settle down or we'll go our separate ways." Athrun was trying to be cool about it.

Which didn't fool Meyrin a bit. "What did she say to you on the phone?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll straighten it out tomorrow." He decided to concede defeat just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

A short walk three rooms away, from the living room to the foyer. Kira was clearly visible through the peep hole.

Athrun opened the door with, "Hey Kir . . ." but his greeting was interrupted by a red streak coming from the side.

The red being Cagalli's t-shirt. But Athrun didn't get the chance to focus his eyes on her before she planted her fist firmly in his right eye socket.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" Athrun didn't really try to defend himself, but thankfully Kira and Lacus were there to restrain Cagalli from doing anything further.

That is, until Meyrin came to see what was wrong. In her pajamas.

"Raaah!" Cagalli's bloodcurdling scream preceded her knee colliding full force with Athrun's crotch.

"That's enough!" It took Kira pinning her arms to control Cagalli.

"You bastard," she cried. After several minutes she settled down into a whimper. "Oh God, why?"

Meyrin tried to care for Athrun the best she could, but there was little she could do. She suggested, "Now that everyone's here, why don't we go to the living room and have some hot cocoa?"

"I might need an ambulance," the stricken Zala tried to say. The words came with understandable difficulty.

* * *

_The long and winding road that leads to your door . . ._

* * *


	8. I Need You

**I Need You**

Kira had to help Athrun to the couch where Cagalli hovered over him possessively. Meyrin brought the ice, but Cagalli insisted on being the one to administer it to his face and nether regions. Not that Athrun couldn't have handled that himself, but whatever.

Meanwhile Athrun politely requested that she not attack him again so soon.

Now that everyone but Athrun was comfortable, Meyrin decided to get the ball rolling on the inevitable conversation. "Anyone mind filling me in?"

Lacus did the honors. "Cagalli received this package today. That's what this is all about."

Meyrin didn't have to thumb through the pictures. Lacus handed her the only one that mattered. Tears welled in Meyrin's eyes, "I see."

"What is it?" asked Athrun.

"It's apparently us making love." Meyrin handed him the picture. Her knees were so wobbly that she had to sit by Athrun's feet, unable to make it back to her original chair.

"Good God," he muttered.

Having her hands where she could do even more damage to Athrun, Cagalli demanded of him, "Is it true?"

"Yes and no," Meyrin whispered.

"I wasn't asking you." Cagalli didn't take her eyes off of Athrun's face, studying it for any reaction. "Athrun?"

"Like she said. Yes and no. I'm sorry, Cagalli. I can't be the one to tell you about it." Athrun lay limp, ready to take whatever beating she decided to give him.

"What? Why?" Cagalli began weeping again.

Meyrin turned to Kira and Lacus. "Um, you two mind giving us some privacy?"

"Of course," Lacus went off with Kira in tow.

* * *

"What do you think?" Kira was making Lacus a second round of cocoa.

"Hmm?" She wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"About all this," he clarified.

"I'm not sure what to think. I honestly can't imagine that Athrun would do something like that. But still . . ." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't think about this anymore."

"Fair enough. We'll drop it and let them tell us about it later."

But Lacus couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how much she wanted to. Two hours ago, with tears streaming down her face, Cagalli recounted a conversation she had with Athrun long ago.

"_So, what's the deal with you and Meyrin? You two are always hanging out," _Cagalli had commented.

"_She's my best friend. And she's saved my life more than once. We used to live together and she still comes by on occasion,"_ Athrun had stated.

"_You used to live with her?" _Cagalli hadn't asked for clarification on the life saving bit. It was the living together that overshadowed everything else in her mind.

"_Yeah. She used to say I was the older brother she always wanted. Meyrin was the only one there for me when I needed someone the most. If it wasn't for her . . ."_

"_Go on," _Cagalli had prodded.

"_No, that's enough. I hope it won't be a problem."_

"_Why would it? You're just friends, right?"_

But Lacus knew, as any girl should, that jealousy can easily take root in situations like this. And Athrun's friendship with Meyrin had become someone's weapon against Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun groaned in pain. Cagalli wasn't feeling very kindhearted toward her patient. She was harming more than helping, in fact.

"Will you stop that? He didn't do anything wrong," Meyrin insisted. "It . . . I, um . . ."

"I'm waiting," Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Meyrin.

"Ambulance . . ." Athrun whispered. "Doctor . . ."

"You see, I made him promise me not to tell anyone about what happened," Meyrin began. "It was a several months ago, maybe about the time the Yamatos got married. No, I think it was a little bit after. I started seeing this guy and, well . . ."

White hot flames of hatred burned in Cagalli's eyes. At last she would hear the truth or, at the very least, an entertaining lie. "Go on."

"Look," Meyrin pointed at her face in the picture. "It wasn't consensual. Hell, I wasn't even conscious. And that's not Athrun. Well, it's been made to look like him, but Athrun has a scar on his arm that he keeps covered up."

"You mean . . ?" Cagalli's eyes widened a little.

Between sobs Meyrin whimpered, "I was . . . and Athrun took care of me. He's the only one who knows."

Cagalli lifted Athrun's shirt sleeve to check about the scar. "I'm so sorry."

"I think you've finally gone off the deep end," Athrun took both Cagalli's hands.

Cagalli could only respond with, "I know I have."

"I'm going to bed. You two . . . I don't care," Meyrin walked off crying. "I'll see you in the morning, Athrun."

"I am so sorry," Cagalli whispered.

"I'll be alright in a day or three. Sorry about not reporting into work tomorrow." He rolled down his sleeve again to conceal the secret once more.

"That's a pretty weak joke." Cagalli readjusted his ice packs, this time taking great care.

"I'm serious. And you won't be reporting in either. Take any bedroom you like but the one at the end of the hall. It's Meyrin's."

"Are you asking me to sleep over?" Cagalli wasn't used to him being so forward.

"No, I'm telling you. Go ahead and take my bed. I don't think I'll be getting up any time soon."

"Athrun, I . . ."

"One last thing. Don't ever try to split my friendship with Meryin. If I have to choose between my friendship with her and my love for you, then all three of us will lose."

"You . . . love me?" She hadn't heard those words before. Or maybe he had said it and she just hadn't paying attention at the time. It seemed odd to hear it now after all that she had done to him. And to Meyrin.

"Why else would I put up with you? Now go on," Athrun took the ice packs out of her hands. "I think you've done enough for one night."

* * *

In the end, they all stayed over. For once, Athrun's big empty house fulfilled its function. There was even a bed to spare.

"Morning," Meyrin greeted her stricken friend. "Can you get up?"

"I don't have the courage to try," Athrun yawned. He managed to sit up anyway. "You okay?"

Meyrin shook her head. "But I couldn't let it go on like that. It looked so . . ."

Athrun helped her search for adjectives. "Painful? Torturous? Horrifying?"

"Unnecessary," Cagalli helped out after entering unobserved by the other two. "Look, Meyrin. I really am sorry. I guess maybe I really have been going crazy lately."

Meyrin couldn't look at Cagalli. Not now. Not after last night. "I'll go make breakfast," she offered.

"I think Lacus beat you to that," Athrun informed her. "She came down about five minutes before you."

"Then I'll be upstairs getting ready for work."

Cagalli tried one more time, "Meyrin, I . . ." But she was already gone. "I screwed up big time, huh?"

"Yeah. It'll be alright. Meyrin doesn't hold grudges for long." Athrun was quite obviously angry about last night as well.

"How do you feel?" Cagalli sat at his side and took hold of his hand, unconsciously running her fingers over his scar.

"Like you broke them. If you did, you better buy me a new pair."

Her eyes widened in fear, letting moisture slip through her now rested tear ducts. "Maybe I really should get you to a doctor."

"That's what I've been saying for twelve hours." Being the good natured fellow that he is, Athrun wiped her face clear of tears. Apparently he couldn't hold a grudge for long either.

Cagalli grabbed the nearest phone and started dialing. "What will we do on our day off?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to move as little as possible."

"I guess I should work at not having a nervous breakdown," Cagalli laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being you. I need you so much and I'm terrified of losing you." This was the first time she admitted it to him, and probably herself.

"I'll try not to let that happen," Athrun reassured her.

* * *

_You don't realize how much I need you. Love you all the time and never leave you . . . _

* * *


	9. Till There Was You

**Till There Was You**

Thankfully, Athrun was given a clean bill of health. The physician in the emergency room eyed the couple suspiciously, but didn't really say anything. The black eye and injured crotch spoke volumes already.

"I bet he thought I was a psycho," Cagalli moaned.

"Maybe so." Athrun was driving her back home.

"It's not funny," she hid her face from view.

"Definitely not." Athrun hurt just thinking about it.

"So, what's your plan?"

"You sound as if I'm forcing you to take it easy."

"Aren't you?" Cagalli smiled, perhaps for the first time in quite a while.

He chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better, then yes. I demand that you get some rest."

"Then what are your orders?" She bit her lip in hesitation, "Can I, um . . ."

Not that he knew what she was after, but Athrun decided it was best to respond positively. "Yes. Whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything within reason," he reassured her.

"Then you'll let me stay over?" Cagalli wanted to know firsthand what went on in the Zala estate. She had always been rather jealous of Meyrin. Not out of suspecting a relationship, as that was a recent concern. Cagalli had been jealous because Meyrin was so close to Athrun.

It was a good thing he had a firm grip on the wheel, because that question was almost too much for him to handle this early in the day.

"If you don't want . . ."

"No, it's fine. I, um . . . it's just so sudden." Athrun considered last night an exception. An emergency, really. Well, it did cause a trip to the emergency room.

Cagalli's mind wandered back to what Lacus had said the night before. _Even I don't know if you two are really serious._ "Athrun . . ."

"Yes?"

"I'm serious. About us. About everything." She tilted her head forward to hide her eyes with her bangs. It was something she often did when unsure of herself.

Taking a hand off the wheel, he reached out to claim one of hers. "So am I."

* * *

"How exactly did you get that?" It had been bothering Cagalli for a couple of days now.

A couple of days. Blissful solitude in the Zala house. Cagalli had taken up residence in one of the spare rooms, the furthest one away from Meyrin's. Not that Meyrin had come back yet. She was likely staying in her own apartment, well away from the green-eyed monster known as Jealousy.

Now she was on the couch in her pajamas leaning back against Athrun, who was also in his pajamas. It was quite late and they were pretending to watch some movie. The only thing remotely interesting about it was the explosions. Cagalli had always taken a great interest in explosions, along with a few other martial matters.

Cagalli took charge of his left arm and lifted his sleeve, running her fingers over the purple line. He had stopped hiding it from her. Cagalli always thought it curious that he never wore short sleeves or anything like that. Now she wanted to know more. Everything about him, really.

"I missed," he informed her.

"Huh?" She was so lost in thought that his answer didn't quite click.

Athrun took a deep breath, wondering how much he should tell her. "That particular wound wasn't intended, but at the time I wouldn't have minded if the cut was a couple of inches farther out." Athrun ran his finger from the scar to his wrist.

"I see. Things were that bad?"

"They were every bit that bad," he admitted. _I don't think I've ever been more uncomfortable in all my life, talking about this with you._

Cagalli knew first hand how hard a time Lacus had. Athrun apparently took things a little harder. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me any more about it."

"Thanks," he kissed the side of her neck. It was the closest part he could reach in this position.

"I want you to know that I, um . . ." She slid around to face him, snaking her arms around his neck. "I . . ."

"You don't have to say anything, Cagalli."

She shook her head. _I want to say it, but it's so hard finding the right words. I want it to sound profound and intelligent. But I guess simple and stupid will have to do. _"I love you, Athrun. Please don't break my heart."

Without another word she leaned forward, pressing him flat on the couch. Pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli ended up taking a week off. Well, not completely. Shiho kept them apprised of current events and they did work on a few critical issues from the comfort of the Zala residence.

Meyrin didn't come back until the final day. Incidentally, the Yamatos also came over.

There was still quite a bit of tension between Meyrin and Cagalli.

Perhaps it was Cagalli's profuse apologies or maybe it was Meyrin's inability to hold grudges among friends. Of course it could have all been for Athrun's sake, but regardless of the reason what tension remained didn't damper the game of Monopoly that evening.

Kira was winning. This naturally peeved Cagalli, who insisted that she had all the business sense in the family. Her natural response was to form an alliance with Athrun to defeat her brother. This, in turn, forced Lacus to join forces with Kira. Never mind that this goes against the all the rules.

In the war of attrition that followed, everyone had forgotten Meyrin who found it rather easy to pick off whichever team survived.

With it getting late, the Yamatos called it a night and began the drive back to the city.

"Please stay. At least a little longer," Cagalli begged Meyrin. "I really am sorry about the other night."

"Don't you ever bring that up again," the red-head ordered. With Cagalli looking as if she was about to cry, Meyrin finally caved. "Oh, alright."

"Thanks. I've been wanting to talk to you. Not about that. About other things."

"I guess Athrun's not much of one for girl talk," Meyrin laughed. "Sure. What about?"

"I know I'm not that great of a person. I've got a temper and I can be hard to deal with. But I love Athrun. More and more every minute." Cagalli let out a deep sigh, as if trying to ease the doubts out of her. "I don't want to come between your friendship anymore than I want you to come between us. Can we try to go back to being friends?"

"Who said you aren't my friend anymore?" Meyrin reassured Cagalli with a hug. "I'm just mad as hell. That was a terrible thing you did. To me and to Athrun."

"I know and I'm so sorry."

Meyrin threw out some bait. "You want to make it up to me?"

Cagalli eagerly took it, "Yes. I'll do anything."

"Don't ever hurt Athrun again. If you do, I'll kill you." Meyrin's normally kind eyes had turned to steel. "That's a promise."

* * *

Cagalli watched as Meyrin went upstairs to reclaim her reserved room. _I think I finally understand now. About what Athrun was talking about when he said Meyrin saved his life. She was the one who had singlehandedly kept Athrun alive._

And Athrun had probably returned the favor somewhat by taking care of Meyrin after . . . that.

They say it happens all the time and never gets reported. This was the first time Cagalli had actually known about it though. But in all honestly, there was a time when she lived in terror of Yuna doing something like that to her. _Meyrin, you poor girl._

"Something wrong?"

Athrun's hug from behind startled her. "No," she answered. "Not with you here."

"Did you two get things straightened out?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

Athrun tightened his hug for a moment. "I'm glad. Did she leave already?"

"No, she just went upstairs," was the response.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Cagalli turned and shook her head. "I'm fine with it."

"Be honest."

Sighing, "Okay, I'm trying really hard to be fine with it. But when we get married . . ." Cagalli's eyes widened with the realization that she had actually spoken that aloud. "Oh, I, um . . ."

"Married?" Needless to say, Athrun was nearly floored by that. Once he recovered, he asked, "What were you going to say?"

"She better be staying on the opposite end of the house when she visits." Cagalli really was trying hard to come to grips with this. If Meyrin was a guy, she wouldn't give this a second thought. But it just so happened that Athrun's best friend was a girl. And an attractive one. Attractive enough to give this tomboy a reason to feel insecure from time to time.

"Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves?" Athrun couldn't honestly picture being married. There were too many things going on with work. Not to mention the difficulties in just trying to get close to Cagalli.

"Do you think I'm too possessive?" She alread knew that she was, but she wanted a second opinion.

"I guess not. If it were me, I don't know what I'd think about it," he admitted.

"I have a confession." _Can I really say this? It'll probably sound dumb._

"You can tell me anything."

"You've taught me a lot of things. About life. About myself. There were so many days that I had absolutely no reason to get out of bed in the morning. Now that I'm with you, things have changed so much. It's hard to think back to those days when I was lost and lonely." She took his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks. "Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so."

* * *

_There were bells on a hill, but I never heard them ringing. No, I never heard them at all 'till there was you . . ._

* * *


	10. You Like Me Too Much

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Yes, the story is winding down. I've written 13 solid chapters and I could do more, but I think that would spoil the purpose of this particular story. Maybe I'll do a sequel under a different name.

Some things you can look forward to: An examination of Meyrin's feelings toward Athrun, another run-in with Meer and finally a very important conversation that sums up a lot.

* * *

**You Like Me Too Much**

They tried hard not to let things slip back into the same old routine. Cagalli wanted to keep making strides forward. Athrun didn't want to take a single step back.

But it was hard. The daily grind had a way of getting to them on occasion. Sometimes, they just saw too much of each other.

This was one of those times.

"Athrun Zala!"

He had said something to set her off, though it was quite beyond him what it could have been. He was being abnormally careful about it today, but he should have known better. It rarely worked. Cagalli got mad whenever she damn well pleased.

"Sorry, I'll go." Athrun placed some files on her desk. "I wouldn't want to disturb you."

He didn't slam the door, just closed it quietly. _That's not what I would have done,_ Cagalli thought. She promised herself to make it up to him tonight.

But right now, things were difficult. It seemed as if enemies were coming out of the woodwork right and left. That wasn't the case, Cagalli conjectured. There was only one enemy and the rest were working for him.

Yuna Roma Seiran.

Those pictures came from him. Who else would give a damn about Cagalli's love life?

Cagalli wouldn't put all that past him. He might have even arranged what happened to Meyrin. He had to at least be acquainted with the thug.

_That bastard._ Cagalli snapped a pencil imagining it was Yuna's neck. Unfortunately, Cagalli had no way of striking back.

And it made perfect sense for him to wait until now to play that hand. There were a number of government reviews pending, which always makes things a little hectic among contracting companies. Then there were some complaints lodged with the securities commission. Apparently one of Yuna's cronies was a minority stockholder.

"I can't deal with this today," she whined at her desk lamp.

Vulcan was being investigated because, as the majority holder, Cagalli had full control of the company. Her will was absolute, at least on paper. That in and of itself isn't so much a problem, as all major decisions had to technically go through the board.

It can become a problem when minority shareholders feel as if they don't have a voice. The courts could force the company to buy those minority shares, which would bankrupt the company.

And its an even greater problem if there's no financial separation between herself and the company. She could be sued on behalf of all or part of the shareholders. She would be ruined.

Either way, she was in trouble. Everything she had was tied up in this company. Success or failure of one would greatly affect the other.

It was the perfect storm. Problems with Athrun, problems with their clientèle and now problems with regulators. The later exacerbated the middle. Both gave added weight to the first.

Cagalli had given Kira a job helping her out. That was also a problem, when combined with Athrun's rapid rise through the ranks. A few on the board viewed this as Cagalli turning the company into her own private club, like the 'good-ol-boy' mentality that brought many legacy firms down. The old saying goes, 'a family business only survives to the third generation.'

Laying her head on the desk, she tried to hide herself from the imaginary demons closing in on her. Though she covered her head with her arms, she knew a light was flashing on her phone. Cagalli couldn't see it so much as feel it.

A red dagger stabbing at her mind.

Without looking she reached out and pressed the flashing red button. "What is it?"

Shiho's voice responded, "_It's a Mr. Robertson. He's here to look at our financial records, ma'am."_

"Make sure Kira is there to watch, but let him look at anything he likes."

"_Yes ma'am." _A click and the call was ended.

_This will pass_, Cagalli thought. _I've done nothing wrong. Unfortunately, just by being investigated our stock is plummeting and a number of our contracts have been threatened to be pulled._

Now she wished she hadn't run Athrun off. He was easily confused about these things.

_When is he going to learn that when I say 'get out' I mean 'get your ass over here and hold me'?_ Sighing, she reached out to press that red button again. This time it wasn't flashing. "Shiho?"

"_Yes?"_

"Have Athrun give Kira a hand if he's not too busy."

"_Of course."_

Cagalli smiled. _Of course. Shiho had probably already taken care of that without being told. _"Shiho, you're the best."

"_Thank you, ma'am. I hope you remember that at bonus time."_ A click followed her little joke.

It was just the thing to lift Cagalli's spirits a bit.

* * *

"Hey Athrun, I . . . well, you see . . ." Cagalli was never good at apologies. Especially when it came to Athrun. 'I'm sorry' seemed so hollow. So inadequate. 

"It's alright," he reassured her. Not that he was willing to forgive her just yet, but this was a good start. "Let's not talk about it."

"I've just had so much on my mind."

"So have I," Athrun reminded her.

Blushing, she tried to apologize again.

"Drop it, please." He had cooked a nice dinner for her, but neither had touched it yet. Candles in the center of the table flickered with every phrase spoken. The wine was beginning to lose its chill.

"Sorry. I'll just stop talking then." But try as she might, her mind wouldn't deviate from work. She had a one track mind. Whenever something was bothering her, she couldn't think of anything else.

Athrun took the lead, poking the glazed chicken with knife and fork. It was tender and succulent. He had learned a few tricks from Meyrin over the years.

Cagalli always enjoyed these moments. She was a terrible cook and these candlelight dinners meant so much, as if it had been cooked with love.

_Cooked with love. That sounds so stupid._ Such silly phrases often floated through her mind whenever she was alone with Athrun. But then, maybe this was her way of making up for all those teenage years of going without romance. The only guy she had ever dated was Yuna, if you could call that dating.

Athrun couldn't quite get his mind off of their problems either. He didn't view any of this as something for Cagalli to deal with on her own. He was a part of this, too.

After picking over their dinner in silence for a while, the two gave it up. Athrun cleaned up the half-eaten food, placing what he could of it in the refrigerator for another time. Cagalli tried to lend assistance, but her efforts were unsuccessful. Athrun didn't want her to help.

They settled down on the couch. Cagalli had changed into her favorite casual clothes before coming over. The jeans and t-shirt were not only more comfortable, but they allowed for her to entrap Athrun in one of her favorite sitting positions without having to reveal her undergarments.

On the couch Athrun lay back against Cagalli, sitting between her legs. She played with his cobalt hair while pretending to watch TV. Athrun was pretending as well. And after an hour, he had enough of it and just turned the TV off.

"Okay," he sighed.

"Okay what?"

He pulled one of her hands around and kissed it. "Let's talk about it."

"Oh, Athrun," she sighed. "You're a sweetheart."

He had no response to that.

"Well, I'm scared. What if they find something? It's really easy for internal auditors to miss little mistakes in a big company. It's really starting to get to me."

"I know. Don't worry about it. We can make it through anything they throw at us."

"And with our stock falling, there is a lot of selling going on. The Seirans are buying up all they can. They even filed last week to state their intention of purchasing over twenty percent." Cagalli wasn't surprised. They had to do that by law if they were going to buy a significant stake.

"I see."

"There's another big group, too. Lenore Holdings; probably a dummy corporation formed by Yuna. My people haven't found out anything about them other than the fact that they filed yesterday."Cagalli slumped forward to rest her chin on his shoulder. "It's like the sharks smell blood in the water."

"I don't think you have to worry about the last one," he patted her cheek.

"Why not? I worry about everything else. I only own forty-eight percent. If Yuna can get over fifty then it's all over."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes it would." Cagalli couldn't believe he was talking like this. "After all our hard work, you're just going to give up?"

"Who said anything about that?"Athrun sat up to turn and face her. "But would it be so bad to retire at the ripe old age of twenty-six?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, Athrun. It would."

"I see," he only smiled.

"I can't believe you," she tried to get up but Athrun restrained her.

"I was going to save this until Christmas, but since you've already got people working hard on it I'll just let you in on a little secret." The gleam in his eyes caught Cagalli's full attention. "That holding group you mentioned . . ."

"Lenore?"

"That's the one. It's mine. Named it after my mother."

"Yours? I don't understand."

Athrun went over to dig something out of his briefcase. He handed her a bunch of legal stuff, but it only took a glance to glean the gist of it. "My parents left me a lot, but I've kept it tied up in investments since college. I rearranged things a little to form a small holding company with a partner. Seeing that the Seirans are trying to get off cheap buying at market value, I had my guy bidding high. As of the closing bell today, I now own ten percent."

"Really?

Athrun smiled as the sparkle returned to her deep brown eyes. "Really. Merry Christmas."

"Christmas came early this year." She hugged him with all her might.

"But I can't go any higher. I'm straining as it is."

Cagalli didn't know what to say. Athrun was throwing a lot of his inheritance into her dream. If it didn't work out, he could lose a lot. Maybe everything.

He saw her struggling to find the words. "You don't have to say anything. It'll be alright."

* * *

Cagalli was floating on a cloud. She felt as if all the stones being thrown at her was being blocked by an invisible shield. On cloud nine, she felt invincible. Well, from external forces anyway. 

A press conference had to be held announcing Cagalli's intention of proceeding with business as usual. The chairman of the board was also on hand to declare that the efforts of the Seirans to acquire them were most certainly unwelcome. Their confidence and conviction impressed the members of the press in attendance. This would made a lot of positive noise in the markets.

A release from Lenore Holdings, LLP, also made big news. It stated the holding company's intention of blocking any hostile acquisition attempts.

Vulcan's stock rose ten percent that day.

Things were going so well that Cagalli took a little time to personally see to the preparations for the company Christmas party. As her favorite guy, Athrun was also present to help a bit. And being a guy, he was of little help. Decorating and planning wasn't exactly his thing.

But no matter how well things were going now, Cagalli still couldn't shake her doubts about herself. About her ability to run this company.

"Athrun, are you sure you want to be doing this?" Cagalli had done some rough calculations and figured he had lost at least a million in bidding so high. Of course, he would make that up with today's bump up.

"It's fine. I've got my fingers in other things. Besides, it's not like we're going to tank. This is a solid company. Remember that." His confidence was unwavering.

Unfortunately, hers was not. And the added weight of Athrun's finances on her shoulders was a bit much. _What if I screw this up? Athrun's stunt bought us some time, sure. But can we hold out forever?_

"Hey, cheer up. Party, remember?" He reached across the desk to lift up her chin. "We've been through tough times before. We'll get through this, too."

"I'm still uneasy about it. We shouldn't both be out on a limb like this. What if . . ."

He had to stop her by putting a finger over her lips. "This is what I want to do. Let me help."

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered. "I won't let you down. And I'll make it up to you somehow."

* * *

_You'll never leave me and you know it's true. 'Cause you like me too much and I like you . . ._

* * *


	11. I Will

**I Will**

This year it just happened to fall on a Friday. It was the day they had first started dating. And the day they were married four years later.

It's a little odd to have a wedding on a Friday. Most couples go for Saturday. A few for Sunday. But perhaps there had just been something special about that Friday.

Friday, November 9th.

It rained. It had rained last year and the year before that. It probably rained the year he had completely forgotten, too.

Athrun couldn't remember a time when he came here and there wasn't some rain.

It had rained when his mother was buried. And his father.

For both occasions, Athrun couldn't hold on to an umbrella. He just let the rain wash over him and mix with his tears before settling on the freshly dug graves. At his father's funeral he had refused to stay under Lacus's umbrella. He had said something like, _Let the heavens weep with me and our tears will fall down together._

He didn't cry anymore. He hadn't in a long time.

But the heavens, they still wept.

His mother . . . no one ever had an unkind word to say about Lenore.

His father . . . Patrick commanded the respect of all who knew him.

And Athrun preferred to be alone with them, though he had no objection to others tagging along. Last year it was Meer. The year before it was Meyrin.

This year, someone beat him there.

Flowers just like the ones he had always bought were already placed between his parents markers. And someone had taken the liberty of wiping the fresh mud off as well.

"I hope you don't mind," a voice called from behind.

"Hello, Meer. It's been a while." Athrun placed his flowers by hers before turning to greet his former lover. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Her hair was another color yet again.

He had seen her in pink, blue, black, red, brown, brown with blond highlights and finally blond. "Lavender. I like it."

"Thanks," she beamed. "I thought I'd give it a try."

"But you know . . . I think I'll always like pink the best."

Her smile faded a bit. "I'll remember that."

Athrun shook his head. "Do what you want. I'm just happy to know that you're alright."

"You're still a worry wart," she chided him.

"Perhaps so."

"You seem tired." _You haven't smiled once. Is there something wrong with me? Something you don't like? Of course there is. That's why you dumped me._

"I'm very tired."

"Want to grab some coffee?"

He sighed, "Why not?" Athrun stuffed his hands into his overcoat pockets before bowing out his left elbow.

Meer looped right arm through the offered space and hugged tightly as they walked to his car.

* * *

This had been building for a long time.

"I want you to cut the crap. Tell me what's really going on in your life." Athrun wasn't harsh. And he kept her locked in his gaze, paralyzed.

She was unable to either move or look away. "I'm completely miserable. Is that what you want to know?"

"I wish it were otherwise."

"It was once. Briefly." She didn't have to hint that hard, but at least she was being honest.

"Meer, I . . ."

"I don't want your pity," she hissed. _But then, why am I here? Why do I keep coming around?_

"I never pitied you. You're quite capable of making it on your own." He reached out across the table to take her hand. "But I'd like to help if I can."

"Not unless you've got a clone out there," she squeezed his hand tightly. "I'll settle for a little brother."

Athrun couldn't help but laugh. He tried to stifle it, but with moderate success. "I do know this guy . . ."

Meer cut him off, "I don't like blind dates."

"Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly, though I probably should hate your guts."

"Okay. I'm not quite sure how to take that."

Meer brought her other hand up to reinforce the first. Her knuckles were white trying to hold onto Athrun's outstretched hand. It was as if she was falling off of a cliff and only Athrun could save her.

"Like I said, I know this guy. He's quiet but not too shy, and he's got a good head on his shoulders. Quite successful. He's my partner in a little business venture I've been working on. You don't have to think of it as a blind date. Think of it as . . ." Athrun searched for a moment, trying to find the best combination of words to describe it. "Think of it as a social event where you two will arrive and hopefully leave at the same time."

"Social event?"

"There's a Christmas party coming up in about a month. Formal. Black tie sort of thing."

Meer thought about this for a moment. "A quiet guy? I don't know . . ."

"It's perfect. You could be just the person to help him out of his shell. Think of it as a chance for you to help me out instead of the other way around." Athrun's fingertips were turning purple by now. "Just take it easy with him and have fun."

"Is he a good friend?"

"We've never been close but our parents were, so I know him fairly well. He's a good guy."

Meer bit her lip, "Think he'll like me?"

"Just be yourself. You're a knockout so don't worry about it."

"Okay," Meer eased up a bit on her grip. "I'll trust you."

* * *

"Oh, hi Cagalli." Meyrin stepped out of the way and motioned her in. "Athrun's not back yet. Want me to make some coffee? Or are you in the mood for something a little more stiff?"

"Hmm," she had to think for a moment. "Maybe some coffee spiked with the hardest stuff in the house."

"You got it." Meyrin had dropped all pretense of being angry by now.

The preparations didn't take Meyrin long and she decided to partake as well.

"Hey, this is good." Cagalli took the longest sip she could stand.

"Hard day?"

"Hard life."Cagalli slumped back in her chair. It was a nice plush one in a drawing room next to the living room.

"I see. I'm sure Athrun will be back soon. You know where he's gone to, right?"

"Yeah. I know he likes to go alone, so I didn't want to interfere." Cagalli drained her cup despite the near-blistering temperature of the fragrant brown liquid. "Tell me. Have you ever been?"

"Two years ago. I was afraid to let him out of my sight back then. I knew he didn't really want me there so I stayed in the car."

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"As long as you know what's out of bounds," Meyrin's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think this is. It's certainly not about . . . well, let's not bring that up." Cagalli took a deep breath before asking, "Did you ever have feelings for him? Athrun, I mean."

"Romantically? No," she shook her head. "I love him dearly but not like that. Though there was this one time . . ."

Cagalli was on the edge of her seat with anticipation. She wasn't jealous or angry. At least, not yet. No, she was intensely curious now that Meyrin was finally about to open up to her. "Please go on."

"After Lacus, he started drinking. When I first moved in we would often go drinking together. He drank rather heavily back then. Still does from time to time. Anyway, I got him home and we drank some more. I managed to get him to his bed before he passed out."

"And then what?"

"I was so drunk and he looked so irresistible just lying there that I couldn't help it. I kissed him." Meyrin decided to see how far she could take this, "I mean I _REALLY_ kissed him."

Curiosity was still the overriding emotion in Cagalli. "And?"

"That was it. I felt guilty so I told him about it in the morning. He said something like 'It's not a problem.' You know how he is, though. He was pissed. He didn't speak to me for a week. I thought I was going to die." Meyrin refilled both coffee cups. "And that's all there is to it. We never talked about it again."

"Would you have ever gone out with him?"

"Maybe when we first met," Meyrin admitted. "But not after we really got to know each other. I'd be too afraid that it would fail like his relationship with Lacus did. And I couldn't bear to go through that. We both needed friendship. Romance would have risked it all. We didn't think it was worth it, I guess."

"He's really important to you," Cagalli observed.

"He's everything to me. I've dated and fallen in love before, but I don't care about anyone the way I do about Athrun."Meyrin paused for a moment, feeling as if she was leaving something out. "Well, except maybe Luna. But she's a pain sometimes."

"He's very special to us in different ways," Cagalli murmured.

"Yes. He is."

* * *

_Who knows how long I've loved you, you know I love you still.  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to, I will . . ._

* * *


	12. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Maybe I'm Amazed**

Upon arriving home, Athrun was greeted by Meyrin.

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she had laughed on her way out.

Cagalli wasn't downstairs. She wasn't in the room she used when sleeping over either. Instead she was on his bed.

Or rather, in his bed.

"Cagalli?"After receiving no response, Athrun hung up his coat and tie. Sitting by her side, he tried again. "Cagalli?"

She was fast asleep, the smell of coffee and brandy wafting towards him with each exhale.

"Well, at least you don't snore." He went downstairs to make himself a sandwich.

She didn't join him.

Though early, he changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth for bed.

Cagalli was still asleep when he got back to his room.

Dilema: If you're an all around good guy, do you wake her up? Do you crawl into bed with her and hope she doesn't freak out when she wakes up? Or do you sleep on the couch?

"Couch it is, then."He took his favorite pillow with him. Though there were a few other beds to choose from, Athrun just wouldn't feel right sleeping in them.

It had been a long day, so the fact that it was only 8 o'clock mattered little. Work, then his parents, then Meer.

_I'll have to remember to place those calls in the morning. _He first had to get in touch with the guy. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him, as Athrun would know if he had a steady girlfriend. Then he had to call Lacus and see what she would be wearing. With their looks being so similar already, it would be bad if Meer showed up wearing the same thing. Girls are weird about that.

Consciousness went by the time he finished his mental to-do list.

A couple of hours later, consciousness was forced back. Slowly and steadily, something pulled him out of a contented sleep . . .

"Cagalli?"

A satisfied 'Mmm' was the response. She was kneeling by the couch, and she had kissed him awake. "Wake up, prince charming."

"You're drunk."

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"But . . ." His protest was cut off by her lips.

"Touch me,"she pleaded.

"But . . ." Lips again. Then she crawled on top of him.

It took some effort on her part. "Athrun," she whined.

"What?"

Sticking out her lips in a pout, she asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"You're drunk. Do I need to say anything more?"

"Then have a few drinks of your own and lets make out."Pulling off her favorite red t-shirt, she slurred, "Who knows? You might get lucky."

Dilema: Be obedient and take advantage of the situation? Or be chivalrous?

_Damn. Chivalry is overrated. _"Cagalli, I don't think we should . . ." The problem solved itself.

She was asleep again.

Kissing the top of her head goodnight, he fell back asleep. Those contented dreams became a little more . . . contented.

* * *

"What happened?" 

Athrun had been awake for some time. If he hadn't been pinned to the couch, he would have aspirin ready. "You had a little too much."

"That's why there's a freight train in my head." Cagalli didn't have to rub her temples.

Athrun was already doing that for her. "Yep. Ready to get up?"

"No." It came out as a whiny moan.

"Okay. Just a little longer." He didn't have long to wait.

"Where is my shirt?"

"Don't know. Want me to find it?"

"Bring some pain killers, too."

Athrun had little difficulty in sliding out from under her.

Once the necessary items had been acquired and brought before her, Cagalli had a difficult decision to make. Well, it shouldn't have been that hard, but she couldn't think. Having a train in one's head can do that to you.

_Shirt or aspirin? Which comes first?_ Cagalli couldn't make up her mind.

Seeing her confusion, Athrun decided to make the decision easier.

He put the shirt on her.

"Drink up." Athrun made her drink the entire glass of water. "Now let's chase that with some breakfast."

"Ugh. Food?"

"Would you rather sleep?"

"I think so." The words were scarcely out of her mouth before Athrun lifted her into the air and carried her to his bed.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed when you're ready for it." Kissing her forehead, he went downstairs to get on those calls.

* * *

The company Christmas party. A lot of people showed up. Under the circumstances, this year's ball wasn't as lavish as the first party Athrun had been to. 

It would be unseemly for a company in trouble to blow money like that.

"You look fabulous. Stop fidgeting." Athrun ran his fingers through Cagalli's hair.

Cagalli always had trouble managing her hair. That's why most of the time she didn't try very hard. This time she had."I worked hard on that!"

"You messed it up. I like it like this." His comment earned him a pop in the arm.

"Well, you had damn well better 'cause you're going to be stuck with me all night, Athrun Zala."

"All night?" He grinned mischievously.

And she blushed. "Um . . . okay."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were one of the earliest couples to arrive. Actually, the second. Shiho and Yzak had beaten them by a few minutes.

"Zala," Yzak greeted Athrun.

"Yzak," Athrun initiated the handshake with his friend. Truthfully, Athrun couldn't get a good enough read on Yzak to tell whether or not they were friends, but he decided to give Yzak the benefit of the doubt.

At least Shiho knew how to be friendly. "Everything is ready. People should be arriving any minute."

And arrive hey did. Things went off without a hitch. Lacus came late with Kira and they spent most of the evening dancing or talking alone to the side. They would occasionally come and keep Cagalli company, but not for too long. They used the pretext of not wanting to get in the way of her and Athrun having some quality time.

Not that they could possibly get any time to themselves in an event like this.

In some ways, that first party would be remembered as the best they ever went to. Cagalli had been in trouble. Athrun had saved the day. And they had spent most of the evening alone where they could talk in private.

Now they had to be sociable. Mingling with the crowd could be fun, too. But given the choice, both would have taken quality time over talking shop with company employees.

And the moment Athrun was waiting for finally happened.

Entered an accountant. Small frame, curly sea foam green hair. He looked rather sharp in his tux. In addition to being an old friend, he was also the brains of Lenore Holdings. He managed all of Athrun's accounts and investments.

"Nicol," Athrun waved him over. "It's good to see you. Thank you for coming."

"No, I should be thanking you." Nicol greeted Athrun with a hearty handshake. "Looks like a great party you're throwing."

At Nicol's side was Meer. She had gone back to pink, wearing her hair straight and long. A golden star held her bangs in check. A violet evening gown fit her form perfectly.

"Athrun," Meer greeted him with her usual. A light kiss on the cheek, leaving just a trace of pink lip gloss. "Thank you so much for introducing us."

They only spoke for a few minutes before their duties required them elsewhere, but Athrun kept a watchful eye on them for the entire evening.

"You're taking a keen interest in those two," Cagalli observed.

"You know it. I hope to God this doesn't turn out bad." _I've already done enough to hurt that poor girl._

Cagalli understood. "Well, they are getting along."

Sure enough, Nicol was laughing and talking. And he was managing to keep Meer entertained.

Athrun commented, "You know, I think this is the most I've seen him talk to a girl before." He thought back to his comment about getting Nicol out of his shell. Using Meer to open a guy up could wind up being like using a grenade to open a can of soup. _If she likes him . . ._

"They'll be fine," Cagalli pulled on his arm. "Let's do some dancing of our own."

"Sure."_If she really likes him . . ._

All evidence indicated that Meer and Nicol were hitting it off.

_And if he likes her, too . . . he's going to be a lucky man._ Athrun smiled as he asked, "You want to know something?"

Cagalli just rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe we should think about settling down."

"Really?" She didn't even look up, but Athrun could tell that she was holding her breath.

"Yep." Athrun slipped a small box into her hand. "I was just thinking . . ."

"Yeah?" She immediately knew what it was. The shape and plush feel gave it all away.

"If we don't hurry up, your brother's going to beat us to it." Athrun pointed her attention to Kira and Lacus kissing in the corner. "You'll be an aunt before a mother."

"No way! We're having kids first," Cagalli said it a little too loud.

Yzak snickered, "Way to go Zala!" Shiho started the applause, which slowly spread to the entire room.

Not that many of them knew what this was about. It took a few more minutes for the word to spread.

The floor cleared, leaving Athrun alone in the center with a blushing Cagalli.

"Guess this is it," he whispered.

"Don't keep us waiting," someone shouted. Probably Kira.

Kneeling, he slid the ring on.

* * *

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love all the time. Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you . . .

* * *

_

**A/N**

One more chapter to go . . .

**End A/N**

* * *


	13. Venus And Mars

**Venus And Mars**

"This is nice. I've missed little things like this. How we used to just come here and sit."

They were in the park. Their park. On their bench. Leaves rustled in the spring breeze. Several flowers were in full bloom.

"It is nice. Will it be okay?" Athrun turned to look at her.

Her curly pink locks fluttered about her shoulders. "It's fine with me, so it's fine with Kira."

He unnecessarily pointed out, "We haven't talked in a long time. Really talked, I mean."

"I thought that was how you wanted it, so I tried to stay out of your way." Lacus bit her lip, "But I couldn't help checking on you occasionally. I was so worried."

"I know. It's alright now."

The next few moments of silence were golden. Somehow, their hands found each other. Neither noticed how easily their fingers still laced together.

"We haven't really had the chance to sort things out either," Athrun sighed.

Lacus continued the thought for him, "We only speak to each other because Kira and Cagalli expect us to."

"But how do we really feel? About each other. About being in the same family."

"I care for you as much now as I always have, just not in the same way." Her mesmerizing blue eyes sought his shining emerald ones.

Athrun smiled. "Same here. But I had to bury those feelings deep down just to move on. Seeing you with Kira used to be so painful."

At that, she was unable to maintain eye contact. "Do you still think about it? I do from time to time."

He immediately knew what she was talking about. Their minds always seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Yes, though not as often as I used to. 'Could I have done this' or 'should I have done that.' We made so many promises to each other that we'll never be able to keep. So many regrets," he sighed.

"It all worked out in the end," Lacus reminded him. "I think we're both better off for having everything turn out the way it has."

"Agreed. I wouldn't take any of it back. Meyrin and Cagalli make it all worth it."

"How is your friend?"

Again, Athrun knew exactly what she was talking about. Lacus never addressed her by name. "Meer is fine. I saw her just the other day. She and Nicol are still hitting it off. She's helped in overcoming his shyness a bit. Nicol finally got around to playing the piano for her and I think she's completely fallen for him."

"It's seems so weird, though I guess I can't blame you for liking her." Lacus's opinion of Meer Campbel was very similar to that of Meyrin's.

"She was no substitute for the real thing. I'm afraid that's how I would have always treated her if we had stayed together."

"I know," Lacus still felt that she knew him better than anyone else. "But I am also guilty. Kira reminded me so much of you in the beginning. It took a long time to come to terms with him being someone else and loving him for that."

"I did not know that," he blinked in amazement.

Lacus could only smile at him. "You know, there are still things that I can tell only to you."

"So Kira doesn't know?"

She shook her head. Her cotton candy pink hair tossed with the movement before settling again behind her shoulders. "I never told him any of that. So how long were you and that girl together?"

"We only went out a few times."

Lacus knew there was more to the story than that. Otherwise, Athrun wouldn't have carried that guilt for so long. "That's all there was to it?"

"Not exactly." Athrun leaned close to whisper, "It was physical."

Lacus's cheeks turned a shade of pink that almost matched her hair. "You did that?"

"On the first date," he admitted. "We were pretty drunk that night."

Needless to say, she was quite taken aback by that revelation. "How was it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Athrun wasn't uncomfortable talking about these things with Meyrin, but he had yet to figure out just where he stood with Lacus.

"I guess." She didn't sound too sure about it, though.

Leaning close again, he whispered the gory details.

Now Lacus was beet red. "Oh my."

"Every time. Are you telling me that you and Kira haven't gone for the more advanced stuff?" Athrun knew quite well that they had just by the look on her face. They were married, after all. And quite happily so.

Lacus tried to deflect the question back at him, "Have you and Cagalli?"

"She's kind of new to that sort of thing, so no. We'll get there eventually. Small steps." Athrun decided to change the subject. "Is Cagalli excited? It's only two more months."

The abnormal coloration began to recede from her face. "Very. It's all she talks about. June?"

"June," Athrun confirmed. "It's coming up fast. Dresses and caterers and God knows what else have to be perfect. She said she'd kill me if anything went wrong."

Giggling, Lacus responded. "I'll bet she did say something like that. But you know . . ." Leaning close, she whispered, "She said that the wedding has to be perfect to match her perfect husband."

"Sounds like her," he laughed.

"And what of Meyrin?" Lacus had always viewed her kindly.

"She's finally started dating again."

"Really?" Lacus knew something bad had happened, but Athrun's tone indicated that she shouldn't pry.

"Yeah. I keep a good track of what she does and who she's seeing, though. She'll be alright."

"She's been a good friend to you. That's something I'm very grateful for," Lacus commented. "I like her a lot."

"She means a lot to me. I want to look out for her the best I can. Sometimes she fights with me like a rebellious little sister," he chuckled.

"Is she a better friend than I was?" Lacus had always wondered, always hoped that her memory would still rank highly with him.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I've never thought about it like that. She's the only one that kept me from killing myself. She was the only one that cared enough to come by."

His words stabbed at her like knives. And speaking of knives, Lacus was one of the few to see his hidden scar, though only just recently. "I . . ."

"Don't worry about it. If you had tried to do anything it would have only made matters worse." Athrun only smiled at her, "We both had it rough and we've both forgiven each other, right?"

"Yes," she affirmed with a nod.

For the first time, they noticed that their hands were clasped. "Sorry," Athrun whispered. He tried to let go, but she wouldn't have it.

"It's alright as long as we remember proper boundaries. It might be hard," Lacus let a single tear fall. "At times like this, it seems as if the past five years could just be erased. But . . ."

"But it wouldn't be real. And if we tried to back, then we'd only hurt each other again," Athrun sighed. "I want to try and be close again. Can we still have that?"

"Yes. It's not too late. I've missed that more than you'll ever know." Fearing he would try to take his hand away again, she added a second to pin it down. "Promise me . . . swear to me that we will always be close friends. That no matter what, we won't be separated again."

"It's a promise." He stood and gave her a tight hug. "Hey, want to go to our favorite restaurant?"

"Yes. I'd like that very much." Lacus sighed, "But I have to meet Kira. We'll do it soon, alright? Tomorrow?"

"Think Cagalli and Kira will mind? About our little promise, I mean. You know how jealous Cagalli can get."

"Kira knows my heart belongs only to him. And I spoke with Cagalli about it some time ago. As her best friend, I can state with confidence that she won't mind." Still locked in their hug, she kissed his cheek much the same way Meer always did. "Sorry. I haven't done that in years."

"I think it'll be alright. Cagalli doesn't mind when Meer does it, and that's a regular event."

"Oh, before I forget." Lacus finally pushed off his chest and out of the hug. Though she was a tad reluctant, it was necessary if she wanted to have full eye contact. "I think . . ." She shook her head, "I know that I'll like being family."

"Same here."

"At least we can keep one promise. We will grow old together, only not as husband and wife."

"Say hi to Kira," he waved.

"And you to Cagalli," she waved back.

"Bye."

"_As if the past five years could just be erased . . ."_ Her words rang in his mind as he watched her go.

_No, those old feelings just aren't there anymore. Not in either of us,_ he thought to himself. _Moments will come and go when we remember what we once had, but that's all it will ever be. Cagalli means too much to me, and Kira to you. You were so right. We're both better off like this. We're all better off._

"Cagalli," her whispered name faded into the sound of rustling leaves.

A quiet car ride brought him home.

"Hi. How did it go?" Cagalli greeted her fiancée with a kiss.

"I think we both found some closure."

* * *

_A good friend of mine follows the stars. Venus and Mars are alright tonight . . ._

* * *

**A/N**

That's it for now. Might do a sequel, might not. Let me know what you think.

**End A/N**


End file.
